The Legends
by potterhead90
Summary: Legends... that's what they were called after they had done those great deeds that had achieved them their well-earned position of legends. What will happen when the greatest heroes from our beloved fandoms clash together to take down the ultimate evil? Are their fates decided or will their bravery overpower even their fates? [An epic HP-PJO/HoO-TMI crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there! This fanfic is one of the stories I had always wanted to write something like this but couldn't make out time for it. Anyways here I am with the first chapter. I am writing this story with one of my school friend. Her name here is Potterlove. She doesn't have an account here but she uses this pen name for reviewing and all that stuff. Let me be clear, she is not my beta reader. The whole story- title, summary, plot and everything here is done by both of us. Apart from the fandoms mentioned here, we are also in the Hunger Games and Divergent fandoms.**

 **Here is something Potterlove would like to say- She says pretty much the same things as me about wanting to write a story like this. She also warns everybody for spoilers- so read at your own risk. She also adds that she loved writing this with me. (A big thank you for that from me) And finally she hopes that everybody likes it. Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters (However much we wish to!)**

Harry groaned. His head ached and his body felt as if it were hit with a bludger on every part. He could feel soft moss beneath him and he was sprawled on the ground, his legs in an awkward position and arms covering his head as if he had been defending himself against something. His glasses were askew; his clothes dirty and covered with moss, his vision blurred and his body sore and stiff.

Through his hazy eyesight, he could see that dark trees were shadowing over him and for a moment he thought that he was in the Forbidden Forest. He adjusted his glasses and got up to a sitting position to find a bushy brown hair thrust into his face. "Hermione", he said, relieved. His initial wave of relief and comfort left him as soon as it had come and panic came in like a tumbling wave. "Ron! Is he here? Where are we? Is Ginny here too?" Harry asked, bombarding Hermione with questions.

She shook her head. "I don't know Harry" she said, her eyes filled with tears. "I woke up to find you next to me and nothing else. I can't remember anything about how we came to be here, I don't even know where we are. There's definitely something magical about this place but….. Something definitely feels wrong, like different types of magic from different realms, I just can't figure it out."

Harry had always been so used to Hermione knowing the answers to everything that he was disappointed to hear that Hermione knew no more than him. The uncertainty in her voice and the way it shook made Harry's heart lurch in fear. He choked back his panic and anger at not knowing anything, with difficulty. He shoved away the thoughts of living life without Ron and Ginny. He would find them; he would make sure that Molly Weasely lost no more of her children. He wasn't even sure if he would be the same person without Ron and Ginny. He would be shattered.

"If Ron and Ginny are here, then we have to find them" Harry said and got up determinedly, dusting his jeans. "Is my wand here somewhere?" he asked.

"Here" said Hermione handing him his beloved wand, another part of his life, his soul. Without it, he was only half the person he was. The only thing that kept him determined was Hermione. Her familiar voice and the fact that he had someone he could lean on was more than anything else in the world. He would bring back Ron for her. He had to, there was no option. He held out a hand to Hermione. "Come on Hermione, we can't give up. We'll find a way out of this mess. We'll find them and go back to Hogwarts. We're wizards, we've been through worse. Now take your wand and let's go. We've got some finding to do"

-X-

"Percy" said Annabeth, her voice barely a whisper, as she grabbed Percy's shirt, desperate and frantic "Percy!" she said a bit louder as the grave situation loomed upon her like a growing darkness. "Percy, wake up!" she shouted. She saw his eyelids flutter open as he rose to a sitting position and before she knew it she was hugging him hard and Percy was patting her with comforting words pouring out of his mouth.

"Where are we?" Percy asked as they finally broke apart.

'I don't know and I don't remember a thing… we were at the campfire with Piper and Jason and then I'm pretty sure I went to my cabin but I don't remember a thing after that.'  
"Me neither" said Percy, looking around. They were in small cave, which looked like it was surrounded by a forest. His heart was beating fast. The way it always did when a new adventure faced him. He didn't like his memories being wiped again but thank the Gods he could remember the important things of his life, like he was the son of Poseidon and stayed in camp-half blood and of course, his girlfriend Annabeth. Percy had been on quests so often that the fact that he was lying in the middle of a cave didn't seem like much. After all, he had gone to Tartarus and back.

"Looks like an adventure to me again" he said, his demigod mischief coming back to the surface. 

'If it's that Hera again I swear I'm going to-' before Annabeth could finish her sentence, Percy swooped her up in his arms and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. 

'Come on, Annabeth' he said grinning, 'It isn't anything new. We've been through it a lot of times. I'm kinda getting used to it you know, waking up and finding myself somewhere new and unknown- oh for God's sake Annabeth, we're going to be fine" said Percy seeing that she was doubtful. "Last time I was gone for eight months and you were alone, at least we're together this time."

Annabeth couldn't argue with that. It had been torturous for her to see her seaweed brain gone for so long. Percy was right, at least they had each other.  
"And I have riptide" Percy added fishing his magical pen cum sword out of his jeans.

Percy ruffled her hair affectionately and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the opening of the cave."We sure do have some answers to find, Annabeth."

-X-

It was glowing brightly, shimmering like a golden star. Her vision was filled with the image -three angel wings connected by a bridge. A complicated design. A rune. "Clary" someone said. "Clary, wake up" the voice said more urgently. It was like someone had shut her eyes with glue. Clary opened her eyes to see a pair of intent, blazing golden eyes staring at her with deep concern. As soon as she opened her eyes he sighed with relief. "Jace" she said and closed her eyes again.

-X-

Simon woke up to find Isabelle's dark, long hair on his face. He was dazed and aching and even though he has woken up, it felt like he was in a dream. It felt unrealistic.

"Simon" Isabelle said and hugged him. "Izzy , where are we? Is Clary here, and what about Jace and Alec?" he asked, only half his mind on the question and the other on the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"I don't know Simon" she said pulling back, her face creased with worry. "My ruby pendant's not glowing directly but its giving off some kind of strange glow….. a different feeling. This doesn't feel like any Shadowhunter place as far as I'm concerned."

Panic kicked in Simon. He felt dizzy and nauseous but he couldn't give up, he had to stay strong for Isabelle. She already looked worried enough with Jace and Alec not being there.

"Do you have your stele?" he asked.

"Ya" she said, taking it out from her pocket.

He noticed with some amount of surprise that she was wearing gear and so was he. Living a Shadowhunter life was never easy. He had known that even when he had agreed to drink from the Mortal Cup but he had noticed with increasing astonishment every day that the life he was living now was much more interesting than the mundane life he had to live before, and being parabatai with his best friend Clary was something he would always cherish.

"Come on Izzy, let's map the area we're in at least. Let's get some clues where we are and what to do next." Simon saw Isabelle's strong Shadowhunter spirit come to life, her golden whip (which was surprisingly with her) twisting in her hand and he saw the Izzy he knew come alive. Strong and bold with her gorgeous hair flying and her face radiating like the sun.

"Let's go" she said and so they went.

 **Authors note: So... how was it? Please, please review! Reviews are our motivation for writing more. Its everything to us!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am back with the second chapter! Thank for to the ones who favorited or story or started following it. A special thanks of gratitude to a Guest, Luna and Gabriel H. Sapphire for your reviews. Now Potterlove (and me too) wants to see a lot more reviews than what we got in the last chapter. Make sure you don't let her down, this is her first story after all.**

'I wonder if anybody is here except us' said Percy, glancing towards the deserted land they were in.

"I'm not entirely convinced that we're the only ones here. I mean, something's strange. I can't… OH GODs! I'm supposed to be Athena's most prized daughter and here I am not knowing anything except for a strange feeling in my gut which is anything but logical." Annabeth said bitterly.

"Annabeth, don't lose hope. We've only been here for an hour and forget Athena. Just because you're brainy doesn't mean that she should expect you to know everything 'coz that's not possible."

Annabeth never felt she could love him anymore. Always believing in her, making her feel like she belonged. Her heart longed to go and hug him but the stress of being somewhere she had no knowledge of restrained her. She would deserve a hug only if she found out something. Whatever Percy said, she had to prove herself. She WAS Athena's daughter and she would make her mother proud.

"Well, we have to explore this place first and find food and water. Let's go Seaweed Brain."

The cave in which they had found themselves was a small one. As soon as they came out of the dark and damp cave, they were dazzled by the bright sunlight. The cave was almost hidden by creepers, and covered with brambles so thickly not even a glimmer of light came in, which was probably the reason why the cave looked like a graveyard. At first sight it had seemed that they were in a forest, but as they got a good view they were proven wrong. The place did look like a forest but it was just a place surrounded by a number of shady trees which gave it a jungle –like look.  
'We shouldn't have any problem with food. There are plenty of fruits here and they don't look poisonous.' said Annabeth as she turned around to see Percy digging at his pockets, not paying much attention to her.

"Percy please don't tell me that Riptide is gone!' cried Annabeth, her heart filling with dread.  
'No, it's not Riptide. And anyways it always reappears in my pocket….. it's just that I thought that we could iris message Chiron or anybody…. but by the looks of it our enemy has gone to lengths to make sure we aren't able to contact anyone.' said Percy 'I don't have any drachmas but I'm pretty sure I had some in my pocket.' added Percy.  
'Oh' said Annabeth, forlornly .  
"Annabeth, listen to me. You said that something was strange. If our enemy wanted us dead he would have made sure, but he's not attacked. He wants something from us, I think. I don't care if you don't trust your guts but I do. If you have a strange feeling like someone's lurking around, then I trust you. We're not alone. We can't be!"

They had arrived at a clearing and had left behind the shadowy lane surrounded by trees.  
Suddenly Percy turned right and exclaimed, 'There's a river here or a brook at least, I can sense it.'  
'Are you sure?' asked Annabeth, 'I can't hear anything. Is it near?'  
'Yeah, it's nearby, alright. Let's check it out' said Percy as he let his senses lead him to the source.  
Sure enough as they made a turn, the swishing sound of water confirmed it. But as they came nearer and nearer the sound of water wasn't everything they heard. Voices. They heard voices.  
Annabeth looked at Percy, startled. Percy silently pulled out Riptide and uncapped it- the sword gleaming in the sunlight -and gestured Annabeth to follow him.  
Coming closer, they could see two red-heads bickering over something. The only thought Percy had was "Rachel" and he ran towards them.  
-X-  
'Is this the Forbidden Forest?' asked Hermione, though she knew very well what Harry's reply would be.  
'No' replied Harry glancing around. 'If it had been we would sure have came across the centaurs or werewolves but it's completely deserted.  
Harry and Hermione had been walking for the past hour in hope of coming across somebody, but they hadn't even met an animal let alone humans.  
"Just when I thought we were free of all troubles" sighed Hermione. Harry glanced at her but didn't reply. They had just defeated the Dark Lord two months ago. He was finally at peace and so were his friends, and just when things seemed to be going in a normal direction, life had to make it all twisted.

"Let's camp here for a while. You put the protective spells, I'll just-" But Hermione never got to heard what he would do because just at that precise moment a knife whizzed past his ear missing him by just an inch.  
'Now I'm pretty sure there are people here.' exclaimed Harry, breathing hard. He gripped his wand tighter in his hand and shouted; 'Whoever you are, show yourself, you coward!'  
"You did NOT just call me a coward!" came a shout from the place from where the knife had been thrown. "Who do you think you're calling a coward?" and a boy of Harry's age emerged from the trees his eyes shining and his golden hair ablaze.

-X-

"JACE HERONDALE, you put that knife down right now", shouted Clary at her boyfriend. She had come running after him to see that he had nicked a knife at a skinny boy. Coming closer she thought she was looking at a mixture of Alec and Simon. He had dark messy, unruly hair and he wore round glasses. But he didn't look like a nerd…. No he was far away from being a nerd. He looked tough, like life had beaten him down but he had still stood firm. His eyes were green like hers and she saw his eyes soften as she stared at him. Beside him was a girl, about the same age, with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. The way she was holding her ….wand? or whatever it was gave Clary enough information to know that the girl had been in a battle before. Her eyes focused and hand steady.

"That twerp just called me a coward" said Jace "Can you believe him…. Me? A coward?"  
"Well you just threw a knife at me without showing yourself, what was I supposed to call you…. Braveheart?" the boy said sarcastically. He had a British accent, Clary noticed.

Jace scowled. He aimed to throw a knife again but before he could do anything the girl with the bushy hair shouted "Expelliarmus" and the knives flew out of his hand and the other boy caught it."

Clary had never seen Jace looked so shocked before. "What are you… warlocks?" he asked hoarsely.

"What the hell are warlocks? We're wizards." The boy exclaimed, affronted.

"Time out" Clary said. "We have no clue where we are and we have no clue what you're talking about. Let's sit down and clear this… and no knives and…. Wands" added Clary seeing that the boys were eyeing each other suspiciously.

"She's right" The girl said. "Let's talk first." I'm Hermione Granger, a student of Hogwarts and this is Harry Potter my best friend and fellow classmate.

Harry held out his hand to Jace which he took reluctantly and shook it.

"Good" Clary exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm Clarissa Fairchild but you can call me Clary and this is Jace Herondale, my boyfriend, we were-" But she couldn't finish her sentence because just at that moment two boys stumbled out of the bush, looking at them with bewildered and wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys! Both of us were busy with our exams and couldn't make out the time to write. Did anyone guess who the two people were, who stumbled out of the bush? If u really did guess even one of them, review and tell us who it was. And here's Potterlove's part of the author's note.**

 **Hi people! I am Potterlove. My friend has been urging me to write the author's note for a long time so here I am writing it. All I want to say is thank for reading this story. It's a mashup of all my favourite fandoms. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment and please review!**

He moved with a blinding flash, with incredible speed and within a mere second he was holding a kindjal at Leo's throat, who, unfortunately being "Leo" had stumbled head down and almost onto the girl with flaming red hair. But years of being a centurion for Jason, had made his reflexes amazing. He swiped out his coin made of imperial gold and flipped it. It immediately turned into a golden sword and pointing it at the boy holding the kindjal, he said in a deadly calm voice, "Leave my friend or you'll be sorry."

Jason's friends had often teased him about his dramatic entrances, with his blond hair blowing across his head when he was flying or when he flipped his coin. Jason knew that he made one of those entrances now. The look on the other boy's face was masked with shock but he quickly hid it. 'A warrior', Jason thought, 'He doesn't want me to know that he's shocked in case I might use it as an advantage.'

Suddenly the boy holding the kindjal yelped. "Ouch" he cried. Leo was burning, as in literally burning. His body was alight with fire from head to toe.

"Aguamenti" shouted a girl behind the boy and immediately a jet of water sprouted from the stick or whatever she was holding, spraying Leo with water which immediately extinguished his fire.

"Geez girl!" Leo spluttered coughing up water. "I just get alight with fire when I'm excited. There's no need to get all bonkers and start spraying water magically from that stick."

The girl perplexed, backed away to stand with a boy with jet black hair, round glasses and sea green eyes just like…. Percy's?

"Where are our friends? Why are we here? What do you want from us?" Jason asked, one hand helping Leo up and the other one holding the sword, still pointed towards them.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on" said the girl with red hair, a confused look on her face. "We didn't kidnap anyone, in fact even we don't know where we are and before we all start making accusations, let's just settle things amongst ourselves."

"At least someone here has sense", grumbled Leo who was still disgruntled at having water sprayed on him. The girl with brown hair blushed and looked away.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." Said the boy who had assaulted Leo ."I'm Clary ", the girl with red hair said.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and this is my friend Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" said Jason, introducing himself.

Jason didn't know what to expect from a group of strangers but it seemed... odd that they didn't even show a bit of shock at realizing he was the son of the King of Gods. It wasn't every day that you met a child of the Big Three. Jason had expected anything but this. All of them standing in front of him- that boy with the arrogant and handsome face, still holding the kindjal, the boy who looked somewhat like Percy, the girl who had conjured up water out of thin air and the girl with the red hair- were far from being shocked. They looked puzzled as if he'd spoken in another language.

"Jupiter and Hephaestus?" asked Jace, "Aren't they the names of Roman and Greek gods?"

Now it was Jason and Leo's turn to be surprised.

"Aren't you demigods?" asked Leo, clearly perplexed.

"Now what in Merlin's name are demigods?" asked the boy with glasses.

"Who's Merlin?" asked Leo

"Leo. This is so not the time" said Jason.

"Demigods are the offsprings of gods and humans" said the girl with brown hair, her face ashen white but her intelligent dark eyes grasping the hold of the fact about what they were. "Harry!" she exclaimed turning to the boy with the glasses. "I've read about it in the restricted section of the library."

"I don't get it Hermione…. What can demigods do?" asked the boy-Harry.

"Well we can do a lot of things, from eating twenty pizzas to blowing up the world." said Leo.

"What he means is that we get the traits of our godly parents as well as our mortal parents. For example, being the son of Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky, I can fly."

"Fly?" they all cried out in unision.

"I can dance, it's no big deal." said Leo.

"So basically, we now have wizards, demi-" started Clary, only to be stopped by Leo.

"Wizards? You all are wizards? Like you can do magic?" asked Leo, his hand lighting on fire again.

"We are not" said the girl, pointing towards her and Jace. "They are" she said pointing towards Harry and Hermione.

"Cool!" said Leo

"Can anyone please tell me what is happening here? We have wizards, demigods and shadowhunters. Hopefully not anything more." Said Clary.

"Shadowhunters?" asked Harry "Never heard of them"

"Me neither" said Jason.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but... you can say we're the appointed warriors on Earth made by Angel Raziel" said Clary.

"Oook" said Leo "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we kill demons and other things from hell and also kick people's butts when needed" said Jace.

"Hey! We kill demons too." exclaimed Leo.

"Great! We're stuck in a jungle with teenagers who kill demons and what not" Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Oh come one Harry! Stop grumbling…. It's not like we're going to hurt you. We're just as clueless as you." said Clary speaking to Harry directly for the first time. That shut Harry up. Clary's flaming red hair was a constant reminder to Harry of Ginny and he missed her more than ever.

"Look, you said you can fly right?" Jace asked Jason.

"Yeah" replied Jason.

"Then fly up and tell us the view you get." Jace told Jason.

Jason concentrated and suddenly to everyone's utter astonishment, Jason began to rise upwards, his blond hair swept across his face and his handsome features becoming even more prominent now.

"You have some serious competition." Clary said smirking at Jace.

Jace gave her a look and went back to watching Jason. Harry and Hermione were both startled and Clary's eyes met Hermione's and for a split second an understanding passed between them

'Maybe Isabelle's not the only girl I'll ever like.'Clary thought to herself.

Just at that moment Jason came down. "It's not a jungle." He told everyone. "It's a maze."

-x-

"Rachel" Percy said under his breath as he reached up to the two red-heads bent over some sort of a bush. As soon as he reached near he shouted out, "Rachel!" with Annabeth at his heels.

To his utter surprise, the face that turned around had neither the green eyes nor the splash of freckles, instead a pair of warm dark brown eyes gazed at him intently.

"Um... I'm sorry" said a startled Percy, clearly taken aback. "I thought you were someone I knew"

"We're not the only ones?" said the boy, more to himself than Percy. He was tall and had the same shade of red as the girl, his face freckled and eyes as blue as Jason's. 'Maybe they're siblings' thought Percy

"Who are you guys?" asked the boy.

Percy usually didn't introduce himself to anyone just like that. For all he knew, they could be his enemies but their faces were warm and friendly and the girl was looking at him with a very startled look, like she was remembering someone. He felt a pang of sympathy. Maybe they were like him. Maybe they also had faced many losses and difficulties in life. Both of the red-heads were not broken down or in a pool of tears. They must have faced grave danger before to not have panicked right now, where they were in an unknown place with unknown people.

"I'm Percy Jackson" Percy said, bringing his hand forward. "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister..." Ron said as he nudged at the girl who was still staring at Percy's face. She couldn't help it! Percy's similarities with Harry were overwhelming. The same dark messy hair and green eyes, the only thing Percy lacked was Harry's round glasses.

"G-ginny Weasley" stuttered Ginny as she took Percy's hand and shook it and nodded towards Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" said Annabeth nodding towards Ron and Ginny.

"So who's your godly parent?" asked Percy

" _Godly parent_?" asked Ginny incredulously.

Percy turned his head sideways to glance at Annabeth but it seemed that Annabeth too was confused. (Percy secretly had to admit that it was a nice change for once to not feel so clueless.)

"Wait, you're mortals?!" exclaimed Percy, "But I can feel some kind of aura. Don't tell me you're from some other camp we don't know of….but…"

"We're wizards, like we can do magic" said Ginny interrupting Percy's rambling.

"You are children of Hecate?" asked Percy, still confused.

"We told you we are just simple wizards not the children of any gods or goddesses." Said Ginny

"Yeah" Said Ron "No offense but who are you people actually?"

"Um... actually we're demigods. You know, children of gods and humans" said Percy. "Well, my mother's a mortal-

"By mortal do you mean Muggles?" asked Ginny.

"Muggles?"

"You know… like people who are non-magic folk."

"Not exactly. We don't know magic. We only get the traits of our godly parents. My father is Poseidon, the sea god so I have powers with anything related with water." Said Percy and with that he nodded towards the brook and suddenly a jet of water twirled itself in the air and again fell down.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, a look of pure shock painted on his face. "That was bloody brilliant! Harry and Hermione are going to be so shocked!"

Percy didn't even bother to ask who Harry and Hermione were. Everyone was so confused at the moment, he didn't want to complicate matters even more.

"And I am the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war" added Annabeth.

"Soo... how come you are here?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, we were going to ask the same question to you" said Annabeth. "Our memories were wiped and we were looking for other people and then-

Annabeth was interrupted by Percy.

"Look" he said. She turned and even though he was far away she could make out his figure.

"Oh the gods!" she exclaimed. "It's Jason."

 **Author's note: Please review guys! Reviews are everything to us. And if anyone has some ideas regarding the story, feel free to shout it out in a review or P.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: We are extremely sorry for the late update!**

"It's a maze?" asked Hermione, evidently taken aback, "But we thought that it was a forest"

"So did we" said Clary, glancing at Jace, who himself was surprised.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Jason, "It may look like a forest at first glance but if you look closely, you'll be able to make out that it's a maze"

"Does it end anywhere? Like is there any way to get out?" asked Leo

"So, you can be serious for a moment I see" said Jace sarcastically.

"I know being serious doesn't suit my good looks but hard times call for hard measures" said Leo

"Being serious is a hard measure? Seriously? Like have you ever even been to a battle?" asked Jace incredulously.

"Actually, he defeated this huge earth goddess, all the time cracking stupid jokes and making fun of her "muddy" appearance." piped Jason.

"I am genuinely impressed." said Jace and this time Clary could see that he meant it. A kind of admiration sparked in his eyes. She sighed. She really hadn't thought that there was anyone in the world to be able to keep up with Jace's sarcasm and steady stream of jokes and witty remarks but it seemed that she was mistaken.

"Anyways to answer Leo's question, no, it doesn't seem to have any end." said Jason.

"So in other words... there's no way out?" asked Harry.

"Not that I can see" he said seeing everybody's stricken expressions.

All of them were speechless for a moment. Nobody knew what to say. There was no way out. They had to stay here forever, forgetting their loved ones and lives and camping in an uncharted place with unknown people.

"It's almost dusk" said Hermione, breaking the silence. "We should set up a camp near a lake or something."

Her clear and matter-of-fact voice brought everyone back to earth. It wouldn't do anyone good if they panicked. Trust Hermione to think of something logical even when they were was a possibility that they would never return to their worlds.

"Yeah, you're right." said Jace a bit hoarsely.

"We have to sleep in the open" said Jason, stating the obvious.

"Man how I wish for some smoothies and massages in the beach." said Leo.

"Does anything actually ever scare you? And there is no point in wishing for something thta you won't get right know. It's going to make you more wistful and longing." said Hermione.

Leo groaned. "Do any of you have any dreams? I mean what's wrong in wishing? First you throw water at me and then you forbid me from wishing."

"Forbid? I never forbade you from doing anything. In fact-

"So how about some firewood?" asked Harry quickly, seeing that Hermione was red-faced.

"Yes, I'll go and get that and meanwhile-"

A shout interrupted Jace.

"HARRY?"

-x-

For a moment, everything was stock-still. Four more people had come. Jace's head was positively spinning in confusion. Everyone was looking at everyone, trying to comprehend the situation.

Suddenly the girl with the red hair, which was so much like Clary's rushed at Harry, almost toppling over him on the ground. Harry hugged her back fiercely and suddenly everyone was rushing everywhere except for Clary and him. She was looking at Jace with wide and bewildered eyes and he could read the question in them-"What's happening?"

Jace looked about. Harry had stopped hugging the girl but was holding her hand tightly and was rushing forward to meet the boy with red hair, who was grinning infectiously and had his arm wrapped around Hermione. Harry and the boy hugged each other but there was more to the hug than met the eye. Jace could understand it very well. It was a hug which he and Alec had hugged when they thought that they had lost each other but were wrong. It was a best friends hug. A hug which spoke of relief and brotherly love.

Meanwhile, another group had formed. Jason and the boy with sea -green eyes were giving each other fist pumps while Annabeth laughed and gave Leo a playful shove. Jace felt as if he was intruding on a family reunion.

After a while, everyone regained their composure. "Oh! Meet our new friends." said Harry, who seemed to be in a considerable better mood, and gestured towards him and Clary. Jace felt touched that Harry had referred to them as friends and readily introduced himself and Clary to the other two redheads and the blond girl and the other guy.

"I know everyone is really happy right now and I don't mean to make the mood serious but we have serious issues to discuss, not to mention that we're all from different worlds. I think a proper discussion should be made. Who we are, why we're here and what will we do next." said Clary.

Everyone nodded in consent.

"I don't know about you guys but our story is pretty long." said Jason and nodded toward Leo, the blond girl and the guy with green eyes.

"Yeah. Same for us too." agreed Hermione. "So why don't we sit down? Might as well tell our histories properly while we're at it."

And so they all sat down and then it began. The beginning of their legendary stories...

-x-

"So... you're saying that you defeated... what was his name... Voldy- something?" asked Jace.

"Voldemort, yeah" said Harry "Though I had a lot of help from Hermione and Ron and the others. Without them I wouldn't have even made it through my first year at Hogwarts."

"He's s just being modest" said Ron "You all should have seen him in the battle duelling Voldemort."

"Hogwarts sounds like a pretty damn cool school" said Leo. "All we have is a super dangerous camp and our ever-so-caring godly parents."

"I would love to go to Camp-half blood. Think about all the things we could learn." said Hermione her eyes shining.

"Oh no! Not another wise girl!" said Percy jokingly while Annabeth and Hermione eyed each other curiously.

"So you brought down this evil maniac Jonathan?" asked Ginny

"Sebastian" said Clary "We prefer the name Sebastian."

"Okay, so this Sebastian was your brother and your father infused demon blood in him before he was even born." said Harry.

"And Jace was your brother who wasn't actually your brother but another guy?" asked Annabeth clearly confused.

Clary nodded.

"Whoa, you have an interesting family history. Your love who was your brother and your actual brother a maniac" said Leo, but his grin faltered under Clary's glare which resembled very much, what Leo called, 'The Annabeth Glare'

"Percy, you've defeated a lot of demons haven't you?" asked Clary

"Oh don't even get me started on this dude. He went to hell and back and defeated the most powerful gods. By the way did I mention that he had the option of being immortal?" said Leo

"He's exaggerating. I've just done my duty but I truly love being a Greek." said Percy.

"There are all four of us from each world" said Annabeth, "Jace, doesn't it seem odd that there are only two from your world"

"Now that you say it, it does seem odd" said Jace, scrunching his forehead.

"Maybe Izzy and Alec are here. Or Simon" said Clary, "Maybe they're coming here"

"It doesn't matter how many of us are about to come here but how many of us are here" said Percy.

"We should collect our supplies, it's getting dark" said Annabeth.

"Leo, Hermione and Annabeth, you go and collect the firewood and whatever food you can get" said Jace.

"Oh my gods! Not those two. Bye people, these girls are going to kill me."

"Stop the drama knucklehead!" said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Leo by the arm and hauled him to his feet. As they headed into the forest, they could see Annabeth and Hermione talking to each other and a grumpy Leo following.

"Meanwhile Jason and I are going out to see if there is any demonic presence. My sensor's been acting strange lately"

"Then I'm – started Clary.

"No, you are not coming Clary" said Jace, decisively, leaving no room for argument "You, Percy, Harry, Ginny and Ron are going to stay here and protect the camp."

"Alright for me" said Percy.

"Same here" said Ginny with Ron nodding beside her.

"Fine by me" said Harry, shrugging.

"Let's move out then" ordered Jace.

An awkward silence filled the place as none of them could think of a topic to talk about.

A crow flew out of a tree and advanced towards the sky, crowing. The crow had made everybody jump in surprise due to their eerie silence.

"This place sure is creepy, when it's dark" said Ginny

"I agree" said Clary pulling her arms tightly around around herself. "It's cold too"

"God, I wish Leo was here. He would have been able to conjure up a flame in no time at all" said Percy.

"Well, I can do that too but I need the wood for the fire to catch" said Harry

"Well, it seems that you can't do anything much with that wand of yours" said Percy "And what can you even do without it?"

"You.." started Ron, clearly angry, but Ginny held him and shouted, "Ron, calm down!"

"Oh.. so you support this idiot do you?" asked Harry. Ginny withered under his gaze.

"No, of course not! It's just pointless to-

"If I can't do anything without it, what can you do without that sword of yours" retorted Harry, interrupting Ginny, as he stood up and took out his wand, his temper flaring up.

"Wanna see what I can do?" asked Percy, as he stood up too and uncapped Riptide. "Don't forget we are beside a lake here. This is my domain. I am at my true power here."

"Who cares?" shouted Harry, "You can control water? No big deal. I can conjure fire, water, anything with my wand. Don't think defeating Titans and what not is going to impress me."

"Let me teach you a lesson you arrogant jerk" roared Percy, his rage taking control of him. "Having a scar on your forehead doesn't make you someone special." And with that a jet of water hit Harry on the face.

"YOU-" and Harry pointed his wand towards him. "REDUCTO." A jet of light streamed out of his wand and hit Percy with a bang.

"Boys, stop- shouted Clary as she tried to run towards them.

"Clary no!" yelled Ginny as she pulled Clary back with whatever force she could muster. She was already holding back Ron who was struggling to go and fight beside Harry. "It's dangerous heading into a fight like that"

"But- started Clary again, her voice desperate but her eyes fixed towards the fight that was unfolding before her own eyes.

"Do you think I don't want to stop them?" shouted Ginny, putting stop to all of Clary's protests, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew Harry didn't like Percy from the very beginning, but it's better if we let them settle their own scores."

"But I can create a rune-"

"I said no, Clary. They have to settle it on their own."

"Alright you win" said Clary

"Stupefy!" came a shout from behind Clary.

"Clary duck!" shouted Ron just in time as the spell missed her by inches.

The fighting continued. Jets of water twirled dangerously around Percy, occasionally spraying Harry. On the other hand, Harry was on a roll. He fired out spells faster than you could say 'cheese.'

Clary watched amazed. All this time she thought that shadowhunters were the best warriors and here, she was spellbound. It was beautiful and terrible at the same time. Both the boys with their identical eyes and unruly hair seemed to be glowing with power and rage. Harry emitted a golden glow and Percy was glowing an azure blue, both of them in the heat of the fight.

"SECTU-

"Harry NO! You can't use it!" yelled Ron.

But before Harry could even change his mind, someone came running in a flash and pinned him to the ground. Harry struggled but realized that it was pointless. Jace was holding him with strong hands. When Jace saw that Harry was in a somewhat stable condition, he released him and stood up.

"Now what do you think you boys are doing?" asked Jace clearly frustrated. Jason was calming Percy down, who still seemed murderous. "We need to work as a team and if you're here fighting your asses off then you can leave the camp. Either you work or you leave." said Jace.

His words calmed them down but Harry was still fuming inside. How dare that demigod insult his heritage.

What's happening?" asked Annabeth, running towards them, "We heard shouts. Was there a monster attack?"

"No, just your boyfriend attacking Harry" said Ron angrily.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth "Is that what you usually do? Go on apologize to Harry"

"But Ann-

"No excuses"

"Alright!"

"Look" said Percy "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that"

"Well" said Harry scratching the back of his neck, "I agree you shouldn't have but I said some bad things too."

"So... we're even?" asked Percy grimly.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Harry.

Percy put his hand forward and shook it. The handshake was formal but spoke nothing of friendship. It would be polite between them from now, but who knew how long it would take them to put their pride aside and become friends?

 **Author's note: Thank you to all these people for reviewing our story:- Wani, Luna, h9i6t3 and ihaveseveropjd. And a big thank you to all those who have favourited or followed our story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi everybody! We are yet again sorry for a late update! Our exams were going on and we barely had time to even breathe! Potterlove (and me too) is clearly frustrated at all of you for not reviewing. We didn't get even a single review. And now this is important, we made a change at the end of the last chapter. Please go back to the previous chapter and read it and then continue. So... here's the 5** **th** **chapter...**

It was dark... and definitely creepy as Ginny had stated earlier. Annabeth clutched her Drakon bone sword tightly and stared at the shifting red-hot flames of the fire that Leo had lit to keep them warm. Both of them were on guard duty, looking out for demons or any other signs of life. Any clue. Anything which would help them return back home. Annabeth was definitely scared. Who wouldn't be, if they were left alone in a maze with a bunch of unknown people? She remembered the time she and Percy were in Daedalus's labyrinth. That had been somewhat similar to this maze, but completely isolated from the rest of your kind? No. In the labyrinth, she knew she was in demigod territory.

She had always felt uncomfortable with anyone other than demigods, and now here she was, mixing with completely different warriors. Wizards and Shadowhunters meeting Demigods? This was huge. This was insane. Who had thought of gathering them here? Who had gone to the extreme measures of erasing their memory about what happened the night before they came here? Something just wasn't right.

Annabeth was still drowned in deep thoughts when she heard a twig being crunched by foot. Her polished reflexes made her jump up to a standing position at the sound of the twig, her knife in her hand, only to be greeted by Ginny's pretty face.

"Oh, it's you" said Annabeth as she resumed leaning on a tree, her figure slouched and weary.

"Sorry, if I surprised you" apologized Ginny. "Leo can you leave us alone for a bit? I need to talk to Annabeth….in private."

"But I'm supposed to be here. It's one boy and girl to be on guard." Said Leo "Without my calm, charming and cool presence, no one knows what this crazy girl is going to do." He said, pointing towards Annabeth.

"Just ignore the last part" said Annabeth rolling her eyes. Ginny laughed.

"Look, I've been brought up by seven brothers. If anyone understands the phycology of boys, then it's me. And I know that you're worried leaving a stranger with your friend, even though you're not showing it, but I promise I won't hurt her or whatever it is you're suspicious of."

"But I promi- started Leo

"Leo" said Annabeth sternly. "Leave. We'll be fine."

"Alright, alright" said Leo and strided towards the group of boys who were discussing weapons animatedly.

As Leo went, Ginny flopped down to sit beside Annabeth.

Annabeth glanced at Ginny, the warm brown eyes meeting the stormy grey ones.

"Look" started Annabeth "If this is about the fight between Harry and Percy, let me apologize on Percy's behalf."

"I came to apologize too" said Ginny "Harry's temper got the best of him. It always has."

She was silent for a moment, deep in thought and then she spoke. "I know we've told our pasts to each other but we didn't relate everything, as in not by detail. What I mean to say is that Percy has a mother, a father and he's going to have a sibling next year. Harry….he didn't have anyone. He was shut up with his powers in his moldy aunt's house, not knowing about his powers for eleven years. Everyone who acted as a father figure towards him, died. It's been hard and …Harry spent most of his school years in battle. Either no one believed him or people called him a show off or he was accused. Truth is, we've been there for him as much as we can, but some things you just can't be there for. He was on a war on his own and he's different from the other boys. They're all confident and warrior like. Harry's a brilliant warrior, don't get me wrong, but he's soft deep down. He's just…different and I just want to tell you that please tell Percy not to lay it hard on him. Please."

Annabeth was silent. Then she did something which surprised even her. She went over and hugged Ginny. "I'll tell him. I quite like Harry and I can see the kindness in his eyes thought it's hidden under that layer of frustration. I'll help him."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Sooo…..What do you think about Jace and Clary?" asked Annabeth.

"I – started Ginny but she never got to finish her sentence as they heard voices approaching.

"Is it a fire Iz?" said the voice of a boy. "Yes it is Simon." came the voice of the girl.

'Iz' had barely finished her sentence when they spotted Ginny and Annabeth. Their mouths went slack with shock.

Annabeth stood up and leaped towards the girl. The girl's or rather Isabelle's hands went towards her golden whip and she slashed at Annabeth. But Annabeth rolled and dodged and leaped at Isabelle again. Isabelle's golden whip danced while Annabeth kept dodging and trying to strike, her mind calculating and waiting for an oppurtunate moment to strike.

"Stupefy!" cried Ginny, as her spell buzzed past the fighting figures of Annabeth and Isabelle and struck Simon.

"Simon!" cried out Isabelle, as an immobile Simon fell down.

Annabeth took the chance and was about to attack Isabelle when Clary's shrill voice broke them apart.

"Stop it!" shouted Clary. "They are our friends!"

Annabeth and Ginny froze.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Said Ginny.

"I assume you can reverse the spell you cast upon Simon?" asked Clary.

"Of course" said Ginny as she pointed her wand at Simon and murmured, "Rennervate"

Simon, shocked by everything that had happened, spluttered trying to form words but failing. Clary rushed towards him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Isabelle!" shouted Jace as he ran towards her to help her up.

"I'm sorry too" said Annabeth. "I didn't know that you were Clary's and Jace's friends."

"Yeah. Clearly you didn't." Isabelle said in a bold and slightly irritated voice. "Nice sword skills." She added as an afterthought.

"So are they Shadowhunter's too?" asked Harry.

"Yes they are" said Jace "Except that Simon was a vampire until a month ago but now he's a Shadowhunter too. Though I've always told Clary that he has a strong lust towards killing and drinking blood."

"Oh" said Percy, clearly not understanding a word.

Simon rolled his eyes and hugged Clary who was bombarding him with questions about how they were, how they found them etc.

"Anyways, they are- started Jace but was interrupted by yet another voice. A booming and deadly voice that made a shiver run down your spine and your blood curdle.

"So, all of you meet at last" laughed a cruel voice. His voice hollow and empty.

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Jace "Show yourself!"

"Show myself?" said the voice "I'm afraid I can't do that just yet. That's all up to you to do"

"What does he mean?" asked Jason.

"I don't know" said Percy, as perplexed as the others,

"I have three hostages, the daughter of beauty, the one who's prophecy it could have been and the child of Light. If you want to see them alive, come to me. I await all of you at the centre of the maze in two days' time. It's your choice. Live or watch your friend die." And saying that, the voice disappeared, as if evaporating into thin air.

Maybe the voice had stopped echoing but it hadn't stopped the echo in their minds. The words hung in the air as deadly as poison. The word 'hostages' kept repeating in their heads as they looked at each other and stared. Their breaths falling heavily when Isabelle suddenly screamed. "ALEC. WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO YOU?" Her scream brought everyone back to the deadly reality. It was real. They had taken hostages, and they needed to find their friends. Fast. Before it was too late.

 **Author's note: I know that it's a very small chapter but we will make up for it in the next chapter. Did you all like it? Any guesses on the 'voice'? If you have, please say so in a review or P.M me. Until next time, then...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: We are back with chapter six! Pretty early, huh? Well, we had time so we wrote it. Things sure are heating up in the story, right?**

 **A big thank you to thunder18, brade1991, Guest and Wani for reviewing. To answer Wani, we must first say that we are a part of The Hunger Games, Divergent and Maze Runner fandom too. We had considered taking those but we couldn't manage it with so many characters, so we only chose tmi, hp and pjo and as for Percy and Harry's friendship, you will have to wait and see what happens. A very big thanks to the ones who added our story to their favourite or alert list.**

"Oh my god! They took Piper. Daughter of beauty. It's her, I'm sure of it….what are we going to do? What am I going to do?"

Leo hated seeing Jason like this. He was sitting on a wooden log with his hands on his heads and legs apart, his figure speaking dejectedness. He could see that Jason was completely broken down, like he was passed through a shredder, and though he knew that Jason was trying to hide it, Leo could see splashes of tears falling into the leafy ground. Leo was feeling horrible. Piper had been like a pillar for him. More than a friend, like a sister. Well, they were related by their godly parents but Leo meant it otherwise. But more than anything else, she was Jason's girlfriend and if anything happened to her, he knew that Jason would never be the same again…nor would he. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn't want to make false comforting statements and make everyone filled with hope, only to have it extinguished. Surprisingly, it was Annabeth who spoke up.

"No, we'll find her. Percy was missing for eight months, but I never gave up on him. I kept looking for him. We have two days' time, and this is my promise to you Jason Grace, we will find her and bring her back home safely." said Annabeth.

Annabeth knew in her heart that they would find her. What she was worried about was the cost at which Piper would have to be brought back. Life as a demigod had taught her that nothing was free. Everything had a cost and if someone had taken Piper as a hostage, he would make sure that he got something in return for her survival.

"Why you, Piper? Why not me? Why does this have to happen to you?" murmured Jason softly and as Annabeth watched him, she felt crushed. She felt pity and sorrow for Jason and remembered her thoughts and felt a greater pang of pity. Everything had a cost.

-x-

"It's Neville." said Hermione. "The child of the other prophecy? That could only mean Neville."

"Well then let's stop talking and find our way to the centre of the maze. We only have two days." said Ginny agitatedly.

"We mustn't act impulsively. We have to plan. We have to see if we can trust the others, if they'll betray us or if one of the groups is in alliance with the person who took the hostages. This may as well be a trap." said Hermione.

"Hermione, we don't have time." said Harry, who was pacing worriedly, his glasses almost falling off in his indignation. "When have our plans actually worked?"

"Yeah, who knows what they might do to him?" agreed Ron.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. It's not that I don't want to go out there and save Neville. I'm just worried that one of them is in this thing. A part of the plot to trap us. But if you think we should go ahead, then I'm ready."

Hermione's words left a tinge of doubt in the air. It was true that Harry had felt wary at first on meeting them but he had never thought of them as untrustworthy people. They seemed genuinely nice and brave. Maybe that Percy was in that thing thought Harry. But even as he thought about it, he felt weird. It didn't seem to him like any of them could be capable of being traitorous, but who knew? All Harry could do was pray to Merlin that nothing happened to Neville, for if something did, then he would never forgive himself.

-x-

"Stop pacing around, Jace" said Clary, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry" Jace said as he seated himself beside Clary. After a moment of silence, he added, "He's fine"

"What?" asked Isabelle, suddenly alert that everybody was looking at her and knowing very well that at the moment she was looking like a mess. But this was about Alec. She already lost Max, she couldn't lose one more brother.

Simon was sitting beside her, holding her hand in a way to say that he was there for her. Would always be there for her.

"I mean, I would know if something happened to him" explained Jace "I am his _parabatai_ after all"

"Jace is right" said Simon "It'll not do us any good to fret over Alec. We should think of a plan to rescue him"

"That's all right" said Clary, "But are the others willing to go and resc-

"Of course they are! They have to!" exclaimed Isabelle indignantly, making Clary jump, "Their comrades are being held as hostages!"

"That's not the problem. They'll undoubtedly try to rescue their friends but the thing is, can we trust them?" asked Jace

"Well, everybody looks trustworthy" said Simon

"Appearances can be deceiving, ex-vampire" said Jace.

"I prefer if you call me-

"IT'S NOT THE TIME!" said Clary exasperatedly.

"Annabeth is calling us over" said Isabelle suddenly.

"Let's go and hear what decision the others have come to rest to." said Clary

-X-

"So it's settled that we are going to get them back." said Hermione decisively.

"Of course we are" said Percy

"I say we set out now" said Ginny "God knows how much time it will take to get to the centre of the maze"

"It will take a few hours at least" said Jason "When I had checked out the maze earlier it seemed as if it was a forest, but now there's an empty space out of nowhere. Exactly in the centre of the maze"

"Well that settles our destination then" said Clary "Let's get going"

"Jace!" exclaimed Isabelle suddenly, her eyes widening, "My pendant! It means demonic presence"

"The sensor too" shouted Clary.

"Gabriel" murmured Jace as his seraph blade shone in the stirred and shaken night air.

"It's getting cold" said Hermione, clutching her wand tightly. "Do you feel that Harry? Ron? That feeling…. It could only mean-

"Annabeth, look out!" screamed Ginny "It's a dementor!"

But it was too late. Annabeth turned around and gasped in horror. All she could see was a gruesome hooded creature closing upon her, the creature's rattling breath chanting lullaby's of nightmares in her ears ,making her hands and feet turn as cold as ice, as if all the happiness had been taken out from her and all that was left was despair. Her ears were ringing with her own shouts of the day Percy was dying in Tartarus. Her knees felt weak and she felt herself sinking to her knees as the shouts got louder and louder.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

Author's note: How was it? Please tell us in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This is Potterlove and it's a pleasure to hear that you all have liked the story. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and liked or faved the story. It's amazing to work with Potterhead90 (She's an awesome partner, and not to brag but I think we're making a pretty good story as beginners) To answer some of your queries, I always thought that Percy and Harry would never get on well with each other, the first time they met. Their similar looks always made me think that they would be quite the opposite, but we're NOT making them enemies ever. You'll see what happens in the upcoming chapters. As for maze runner characters, we started the story with only 3 fandoms in mind and plus Maze runner characters don't have special qualities, as in they are completely mundane. Hope you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions, you're always welcome to review. :)**

"This is it." Annabeth thought. "I'm going to die."

The hooded creatures were nearing towards her, and with the decrease of distance between them, the further increase was her despair. It seemed like her soul would rip apart in unhappiness. She tried to grasp for even a small happy memory but not one would come. Her mind was just a veil of darkness, with horrible memories. Her head was whirling and just as she felt she could take no more, that her heart would stop then and there, someone came in front of her.

"Percy" she thought and fainted.

-x-

Harry remembered the first time he had faced a dementor. Not faced really. He had fainted on the Hogwarts express feeling helpless and alone with only his mother's cries echoing in his mind, reminding him of that horrible night in Godrics Hollow. Remus had helped him then with his patronus but he had never felt so ashamed before. All of his friends- Hermione, Ron, Neville, had never fainted. The dementors had always affected him more than anyone else, but now here he was, seeing Annabeth going through what he had endured. His heart beat for her in sympathy. Finally there was someone like him, who had gone through what he had- Loss, War, Guilt, Pain, in extreme measures.

Harry didn't even realize it but as soon as he heard Annabeth screaming his legs started running towards her. He stood in front of her, his body shielding her from the dementors and his wand in front of him. He grasped for a happy memory and he thought of the happy times he spent with Ginny the last two months.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted and the others watched amazed as a silvery stag erupted from his wand and charged the hooded creature, its silvery glow a sharp contrast against the blackness of the dementors. The dementors slowly vanished one by one, disappearing into thin air.

For a moment everyone stood spellbound. It has all happened so quickly, it was difficult to comprehend what truly happened.

"What's happened to Annabeth?" cried Percy, who was now beside Annabeth, holding her hand tightly.

All the others by now had overcome the shock and were starting to crowd around Annabeth, when Harry broke through the crowd and clutched Annabeth's hand.

"She's cold" said Harry looking towards Hermione. "Does anyone have a piece of chocolate by any chance?" asked Harry.

"Annabeth is almost fainting and you're worried about chocolate?" asked Jace incredulously.

"The only thing that can help you recover from a dementor attack is chocolate" explained Ginny.

"Chocolate? Seriously?" asked Leo "Against that big thing? I'll never understand you wizards."

"She's going to be fine." Hermione said after checking Annabeth. "But what bothers me is what a dementor is doing here. It's strictly restricted to the wizarding world. If a dementor is here, then that means-

But she was interrupted by Annabeth's small weak voice. "Percy" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm right here, Annabeth" said Percy, his green eyes worried as he looked at Annabeth.

"I-I heard you screaming. W-we were in Tartarus."

"It's alright Annabeth. You were hallucinating." said Percy in a soothing voice.

Annabeth tried to get up but was pushed back by Percy, "No, Annabeth. You need rest"

"But Piper-

"We still have two days"

"But still-

She was interrupted by Harry, "Are you feeling fine?"

"I felt as if- as if all the happiness was gone from the world and I could hear-" she broke off, shuddering suddenly.

"Damn those creatures." said Percy with venom.

"It's ok, she'll be fine in about 15 minutes." said Harry. "We'll start off then."

"Harry she clearly can't- started Ginny.

"Stop it." Harry said in an irritated voice. "I know how it feels to be pitied when a dementor has affected you more than anyone else. It's embarrassing and I don't want Annabeth to feel the same way. Just give her some space and she'll be fine."

With that being said, he left Annabeth's side and strode over towards where Ron was standing.

"What miracle's gonna happen in fifteen minutes?" said Percy, "Look, let me get this staright, I know all of you want to get back your hostages but Annabeth clearly can't-

"Percy" came Annabeth's weak voice "I'll be fine in fifteen minutes"

"As Harry said, don't pity her" said Hermione "That's the last thing she wants"

"Only Harry among us has truly felt the horror of a dementor." Said Ginny "All of us have been through war, but still the dementors can't affect us as they affect Harry."

-X-

Clary had never been so stunned since she discovered that Jace was her brother. She remembered previously how she had been struck spellbound when Percy and Harry had been fighting, and here she was again, admiring them with widened eyes. They were all so different and yet they were united in their courage, hope and their mutual suffering, pain and understanding.

"It must be terrible." She blurted out. "The dementors, I mean."

"You think?" asked Leo. "It just made Annabeth faint and who on earth makes ANNABETH faint?"

"It sucks the happiness out of you, like a bee sucking nectar. It swallows you in despair and engulfs you in unhappiness." said Harry in a hollow voice. "For those of us who have more painful memories, it affects us the most. That's why only a patronus can save us. A patron to guide us and dispel the dementors."

"How do you produce one?" asked Jace

"You have to think of a single happy memory." replied Hermione.

"A happy memory when the dementors are throwing you in depression? That's crazy." said Simon.

"I guess it is." said Harry with a small crooked smile.

The minutes passed away, all of them not talking much, with only polite conversations between them, waiting for Annabeth to recover from the shock. None of them felt in the mood to chat heartily. They were all aware of a hollow feeling inside them, like an organ lacking. How on earth would they save their friends on time? It seemed impossible and who knew, maybe it was.

-x-

Percy hadn't left Annabeth's side for even an instant and was fussing over her like a mother over a child. Annabeth was, comparatively, feeling much better. The colour was coming back to her cheeks and in another couple of minutes she was strong enough to walk again.

"Alright then. Let's move out." said Jason.

All of them fell in sync behind Jason who was leading the way.

Percy was walking with Annabeth when he suddenly whispered in her ear and slowed down to catch up with Harry. Harry who was walking with Ginny, came to a stop when he saw Percy. Ginny seeing the tension between the two boys, quickly murmured something about wanting to talk to Hermione and scurried away.

For the first time since they had came to the damned maze, Percy had a good look at Harry's face. Their similarities even startled himself- the same jet black unruly hair, the green eyes and their thin, slender frame. Hazel had once told him that when he had arrived at camp Jupiter, she had sensed in him a tremendous power. And here he was standing next to Harry and he could literally feel the strong aura given off by him.

Percy coughed and said, "Did anyone tell you that you have a pretty strong aura?"

"Are you suggesting that I smell a lot?" asked Harry staring into his sea-green eyes.

"What? No. Why do you have to make something out of nothing?"

"That's what it sounded like and-

"I came here to say thank you." Percy said before Harry could blabber on.

Harry stopped talking abruptly.

"I've never seen Annabeth like that and believe it or not I'm grateful to you and thank you once again." "I'm also sorry." said Percy after a slight pause. "I'm a real big fool sometimes."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry too. Pride sometimes blinds us all."

"I guess it does." and saying that Percy gave a manly hug to Harry who hugged him back somewhat awkwardly.

"So they're done with their drama at last I see." Ginny told Annabeth.

"Yup." She said and then with a tired sigh she exclaimed "Boys, I'll never understand them."

 **Author's note: How was it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for a late greeting. So without much ado we present to you our chapter 8.**

"Jason…..how far…. can't breathe…may die…." Leo panted. They had been walking for over two hours now and the sun was lighting up the eastern skies, making the maze shine with a silvery golden light. It would perhaps have been a beautiful scenery if they weren't on a rescue mission to save their friends- Piper, Alec and Neville.

Leo was never one to give much time to his physical fitness. Being a demigod, he didn't do half the training he was supposed to do (not that Chiron didn't shout at him). He was always locked up in his special cabin and dreamed in his own world of screws, nuts, bolts and duct tape which he shared only with Festus. It was his paradise, to escape from reality and engulf himself in his own ocean of tools and metals. But now, after climbing steep hills, treading through rough brambles and even wading through a tiny pond, Leo was feeling heartily tired and he regretted having skipped so many of his training sessions. All the others, except maybe Hermione and to some extent Ron, were still brimming with energy and next to them, he felt like a small snail, slowing them down from their tedious task.

"Dude….seriously…..how far to go?" he asked Jason again, irritated at his best friend for being so fit and muscular and healthy and making him feel so small.

Jason ignored him steadfastly.

"Hermione!" said Leo as he caught up with her, "Don't you want to rest a bit?"

"Me?" asked Hermione "I'm quite fine. I think I can continue"

"What about you Ron?" asked Leo, turning his eyes on the Weasley boy.

"Same as Hermione" said Ron "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering" said Leo, trying to cover up the truth that it was actually him who was too tired to go on. "Well, you people haven't had the training we demigods and shadowhunters have had... so shouldn't it be difficult for you?"

"Don't bother Leo" said Jason "We can all understand that's it's you who can't continue anymore. He never trained like a proper demigod." Jason told the others with a withering look towards Leo.

"But Leo does have a point doesn't he? Wizards have magic. You don't need training, so aren't you tired by now?

"Oh, we've had enough practice while we were searching the Horcruxes. We were literally jumping from one place to another. And don't even mention Harry. He's had plenty of experience." explained Hermione.

"Then what about Ginny?" asked Isabelle "She wasn't there with you, right?"

"Not all the time, I wasn't" said Ginny "But I practice Quidditch every day, so my stamina level has increased I think."

"Hey Jason!" shouted out Jace suddenly. He was looking somber. "Why don't you go up and check how far we are from the centre? We only have a day left now."

Jace was so tired, so damn exhausted with his messed up life. All that he got in life were lies, trouble, betrayal, danger and pain. Pain in great measures. Pain when he found out that Clary was his sister and that he couldn't love her like he actually did. Pain when he knew that Valentine was a fake father. Pain when Isabelle almost died in Edom. Pain when heavenly fire coursed through him. Pain of knowing that almost half his life was a lie. Pain, now, when he knew that his parabatai was in grave danger. Pain. More pain. _Always_ Pain. His parabatai rune stung, as if it knew the torture he was going through now. He remembered the oath he had made with Alec.

" _Whither thou goest I will go._

 _And where thou lodgest, I will lodge_."

He had not been able to keep his promise had he? He had failed Alec. He had failed himself. His depressing thoughts were cut off by Jason's distant voice saying that they were almost there followed by Leo's indistinct grumbles and how Jason ignored him these days.

A flash. Suddenly Jace was alert, like a hawk watching his prey. The quick movement disappeared as soon as it had come. It was so sudden that he had almost missed it. _Almost_ but not fully. No one could and no one would be able to deceive Jace Herondale as long as he lived.

"Quick, guys gather around. It's urgent. There's no time, form a circle."

"But- began Isabelle.

"I SAID THERE'S NO TIME. GATHER AROUND." As soon as Jace shouted those words, it was mayhem. And all Hell broke loose.

 **Author's note: How was it? Please review guys or we won't know how the story is going on. And the next time it will be 2017. So, Happy New Year in advance! I wish you all a happy and safe year ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: We are extremely sorry (yet again) for an extremely late update. Actually our exams were going on and they just ended today. Yeah... wish us independence! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and the ones who added our story to their favourite or follow list. Hope you like this new chapter.**

For a moment, Harry was dazed. He had battled dangerous death eaters and dueled the Dark Lord himself, but the creatures that wreathed around him now, were gruesome and smelt like putrefying trash. Harry could only recognize the dementors, but now, there were more than a dozen. There were three eyed monsters sprawled across the mossy ground with talons sharp enough to slice through their skin, slimy, green huge monsters with tentacles protruding from pores in their bodies, looking delighted to have found their prey and twisting, snake – like creatures hissing and writhing to get them. Werewolves, with baring pointed teeth, looked like they would pounce at them and rip out their lungs any moment. There were also young boys and girls whose skin were as pale and thin as sheet but they had vicious fangs and blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.

"Bloody Hell", was the only thought Harry had before he lunged into the bloody battle.

A vampire leaped at him. Harry dodged and rolled on to his back. He could feel an acute pain in his ankle. But there was no time. Quicker than lightning he drew out his wand.

"SECTUSEMPRA" he shouted.

Seams seemed to burst out of the vampire's body, blood spilling everywhere. The vampire, used to only seraph blades, was shocked to see such a horrific transformation happening to his body.

"That was pretty amazing." A voice said.

Percy stretched out a hand and pulled Harry up. But there was no time for talking. A pack of hungry Empousa demons were looking at them. Percy uncapped his pen and out came his glorious sword. Both the boys stood back to back. While Percy slashed with his sword viciously, Harry ranted out some of the darkest spells he knew. Percy even summoned water from the nearest brook and splashed it on the faces of some demons to baffle them and then sliced their heads off, using the water as a distraction. It was as if Percy and Harry were born to fight together. While Harry ducked a monster, Percy, with an easy swipe of his hands, would thrust his sword into the creature and when Percy rolled and dodged, Harry would watch Percy's back and fire spells. It was like a synchronized dance.

"STUPEFY!" Harry would shout and flip on the ground to avoid a demon. Percy would then swirl a jet of water and use Riptide like a skilful master to finish off the demon. It was terrible and beautiful at the same time. Both the boys, so powerful, were at their best when they were fighting next to each other. There were bruises and cuts on their faces but they didn't mind. For the first time, Harry had joy in fighting in a battle. With his mouth curled into a cruel half smile, his eyes having a glazed ferocious glint and his wand shooting out sparks of red light, he wondered whether the number of monsters had lessened or whether they were just scared of coming near him anymore.

-x-

Simon saw the violent and brutal fighting break out before him. It had only been a mere two months of training for Simon at the Institute when he had been magically brought to this maze. He wasn't at all prepared for all this real fighting, where you live if you are strong or you die if you are weak. But still he couldn't help but be fascinated by the way everyone fought. Sure, it was their first fight together, but all of them fought like they had been in a battle together before. He watched from the corner of his eye, even as he threw a knife at a demon, how Jason and Jace were in perfect sync in their movements and how Percy and Harry combined their attacks to make them more powerful.

"Simon! Behind you!" shouted Isabelle as he noticed that something that looked like a baby angel with a gruesome face was heading towards him at full speed. He didn't have time to grasp for a seraph blade (thankfully his weapons belt was with his gear) to throw at the monster. He stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. Simon fell with a thud and a sharp pain ran through his left wrist. The pain was frightened eyes he saw as the monster draw closer to him. He was rooted to the ground, transfixed. Simon closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but nothing came except a sticky, hot breeze which blew something- sand- on his face. Sand? Where'd sand come from, here? He slowly opened his eyes just as Leo drew back a three pound club hammer.

"When you kill monsters, they evaporate, leaving behind a powdery golden substance." Leo explained. "They're pretty ghastly."

"Ya, no kidding." Simon replied.

"Believe me, our parents are the worst"

\- - X- -

"To be honest, I didn't think you could fight so well" said Isabelle, her golden whip slashing out ferociously, to Ginny, who was fighting mercilessly beside her.

"Huh. We may not have to fight demons regularly like you people but we've been through war too. We had to fight people whose hearts were worse than demons." retorted Ginny as she blasted a demon with _Reducto._

Isabelle admitted that at first sight she hadn't thought many of them could fight from the other group. But she was clearly mistaken as she looked around and saw Jason fight almost on par with Jace, the most powerful of all Shadowhunters of their century. Their tactics were almost the same and their strength unmatched. They were like a blonde tornado. Slashing and stabbing with force.

Then she saw Leo fighting with Simon, as if trying to protect Simon because he too knew that Simon was inexperienced. But since Leo was also a bit behind on training, the two were making a clumsy mess. Ron and Clary came to help them.

On the other side of the field were Percy and Harry, against whom no demon held a chance. Both of them had a supernatural force, keeping all monsters at bay.

Hermione, though not an excellent fighter, was an expert at finding the weak spots of the monsters and killed them with a variety of spells. Together, she and Annabeth created ingenious strategies. While Annabeth would skilfully distract the monster, Hermione (that girl had stealth) would creep up from behind and cast a spell that would erupt the monster into golden powder or dissolve it into golden ichor.

She and Ginny were on a roll too. "It's amazing" thought Isabelle, "that a few days ago I thought no girl except Clary could fight even a stick. And here I am, fighting beside girls who are so skilled at not only combat but tactics too"

All of them fought with passion and fury. They were weaved together by a force. A force that bound them and made them work as a unit. The number of monsters were reducing. Isabelle slit a Ravnier demon with her golden whip and turned around to see that there were no more monsters left except…..

"ANSWER ME NOW" shouted Jace.

He was holding a vampire by the shirt and had him pinned to the ground. Jason held a lance to the vampire's chest.

"WHY ARE WE HERE? GODDAMIT ANSWER ME!"

"He… he…. Gives us food…. A better life. He…. said he would give us … as much blood as we want."

"WHO? WHO'S THIS MAN?"

Jason pierced the sword into the vampire's chest a bit more. Blood soaked the vampire's shirt.

"I swear I don't know." croaked out the vampire, moaning slightly with pain. "He gives us instructions indirectly. He has messengers spread all over the world. They say he's equal to god. We just work for him."

"Why did you break the Accords?" asked Clary.

"The Accords is an unjust, idiotic law. We, vampires, don't even get any respect, neither is there any human blood to feed on. The Accords forbid that. It's all about you Shadowhunters in the end, isn't it?" mocked the vampire and spat on Clary's feet.

"You did not just do that." said Jace.

He deftly took out a knife and stabbed the vampire. The vampire went rigid.

"So what do we do now?" asked Percy

"We still have to find the hostages. We're delayed. I wonder if the villain prepared this attack so that we reached the hostages just as the second day ends and therefore won't have time to prepare for any sneak attack." Hermione said.

"Guy's pretty clever if you ask me." said Leo

"We have to keep going." said Jason. "We won't be stopping tonight for rest. If we have to reach by tomorrow then we have to keep on going all day through."

There was no other alternative. They walked on. They didn't even stop to tend to their wounds. That was something which was common in all of them- they would die, suffer, do anything, for their loved ones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This is Potterlove. I hope you liked the previous chapter. We're doing our best to keep the chapters flowing and interesting. Thank you Ermahgerd for reviewing. It means a lot to us. Hope you like this latest chapter ;)**

"We're here." Jason remarked suddenly, stopping everyone from their wearisome long trudge. They had been walking for 24 hours without any break. They stopped only once for a few minutes to drink some water and eat some fruits. During that break, they had rested their trembling legs and had applied some sap and crushed medicinal herbs to their cuts.

Clary was in agony. During the fight she had fallen down and as a result the little toe of her right foot had become squashed and twisted. It seemed like a hairline fracture to her. She gingerly examined the wound when they took their break. Earlier, she had applied an _iratze_ to the wound. But the rune was acting slowly, and when she sat down to rest, she saw that the wound had turned from an amalgam of a hideous blue and a raw purple to a blackish color. She had covered the wound with leaves and had just somehow managed to mitigate the pain, even applying another _iratze_. She didn't tell Jace about it. It would seem stupid to bother him about trivial minutiae, when he had obviously got greater problems to deal with. It was anguishing to walk and further anguishing to walk without limping, so as not to draw attention of the others. The only one who seemed to suspect that something was wrong was Hermione.

"Are you quite all right Clary?" she had asked in that British accent of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clary had replied, giving Hermione a strained smile.

Hermione didn't look convinced but she let the matter rest there.

Now, as Jason told them that they had reached, it seemed miraculous to Clary. She felt relieved and tensed at the same time. If another fight broke out now, she would definitely not be able to fight to her full potential. And depending on others for her security was a bit too much to ask. She would just have to do her best.

"Clary" said a voice from behind which made Clary jump as she was lost in her own depressing thoughts.

It was Simon.

"Oh, it's you" said Clary, turning back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you" said Simon. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" lied Clary, not wanting to burden Simon with the task of looking after her when he, himself was so behind on his training.

"Are you sure?" he asked, scrunching up his eyebrows, "You looked pained when we stopped for a rest"

"So you noticed?"

"You're my best friend. Obviously I noticed. I just didn't say anything…." Simon's voice faltered.

"Why?" Clary asked. Though she had not wanted anyone to know about her pain, it stung a little bit that no one except Hermione noticed. Even her best friend failed to realize that something was wrong.

"It's just that you're so strong. You don't need me or Jace or anyone else for that matter, to look after you. I thought it was just some wound and you'd get annoyed if I over reacted." Simon said. "Let me see where you got hurt."

Clary pointed toward her ankle. Simon bent down and examined the wound. He took out a stele and inscribed another _iratze._ (The _iratzes_ were fading pretty fast)

"Thanks" whispered Clary and hugged him.

Clary had found it surprising how quickly Simon had adapted to the Shadow World twice. He had always been there for Clary, he had believed Clary when she had explained to him about her being a Shadowhunter, and Clary doubted anyone else would have accepted it as calmly as Simon. That was how strong their friendship was.

"It's gonna be okay." said Simon, hugging her back.

"Yeah, you're right." said Clary taking a deep breath, "It's going to be okay."

-X-

'That's it' thought Jason 'We're here. All we have to do now is to free the hostages and...'

'Then what?'

They were too unprepared for this. All of them were fatigued, evidently and way too exhausted to fight if another horde of monsters and demons were on their way.

"Guys, wait" said Jason.

"Shouldn't we plan?" he asked looking at the other's worn out faces.

He was surprised to hear a chuckle from Ron, who said, "I don't know about you people but for us, our plans have never worked"

"Yeah, that's true" said Harry, joining in, "However faultless Hermione's plans are... we usually mess up"

"Same here" said Leo, "I ruined Wise-Girl's plan once when-

"You always do." said Annabeth cutting him off. "What about you guys?" she asked the shadowhunter group.

"Well" Isabelle said, "They do work out _sometimes._... Only _sometimes_."

"So... What are we going to do?" asked Jason.

"Okay then" said Annabeth "One person from each group will go and rescue the hostages and the others will stay behind and fight any monsters that are certainly going to come. So basically we'll distract while the others go and rescue the hostages.

She paused for a reply and was satisfied by several nods.

"Only one flaw in the plan." said Percy.

"What?"

"I can't even see the hostages."

They had been so caught up on saving the hostages that they forgot the reality. There were no hostages to be seen and in fact, there was nobody to be seen at all. The sun was almost down by now. Their faces were slick with sweat and their shirts were torn by brambles and now, they realized what fools they were. Was this a trap? Had they been lured into death's hand? Nobody uttered a word. They were too exhausted. Physically as well as mentally.

The silence was pierced by a voice.

"Why are you all so quiet?"

They all turned in the direction of the voice. In the growing darkness, they could see a silhouette of a towering body. Realization dawned upon them. They knew where they had heard that voice before.

It was that same blood chilling voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: So we're** _ **almost**_ **nearing the end of our story.** _ **Almost.**_ **We still have a couple of chapters left. Please, please review and give us suggestions. Reviews really boost up our confidence. Thank you to all the people who have been following this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

His skin was as pale as sheet and his eyes as black and dull as lead orbs. He had jet black hair, combed neatly and parted down the middle, and a slender frame. But everything about him seemed to be twisted, as if Mother Nature was making him and suddenly changed her mind and left him half-done. The man seemed to be in his mid-20's but you could never be sure with such people. Their ambition and tenacity to do something terrible seemed to keep them ageless. Everything, from the way his lips twisted into an evil smirk, the way his eyes glinted maliciously and the way he was lacing his fingers together as if he was scheming something ugly, made everyone shudder. And even though his face remained void of any emotion, his cold and dark eyes gave away his purpose of something evil, something sinister. He was a whole man, but everything about him appeared to be broken, as if his face, body and legs were made separately and then finally put together, in some misshapen form. He was wearing a pitch black tuxedo, which brought out his pale skin even more.

"I was getting quite tired of your nonstop babbling." said the man in his deep voice.

"Where are our friends?" asked Jace, his voice trembling with indignation.

"Now now, what's the hurry young boy? I am a man who keeps his word. You came here before the second day ended and therefore my part of the promise shall be kept." he said in his cold voice, lacking any emotion.

"What do you want?" Percy growled.

"Oh I want a lot of things but that's not the point now. Is it?"

"Just tell us what you want." Harry said in a deadly voice.

"I want your blood. All of yours." The man said directly without even blinking, as if it was every day that teenagers faced a maniac who wanted their blood.

"Not this stuff again" groaned Leo, "Why is it always us who need to donate their blood? Last time I checked, my blood type was quite normal. Well, as normal as a demigod's blood can be."

"Jokes apart, if you're really asking why your blood is needed, why, the answer is simple" cooed the man.

"But who are you? What do you want our blood for? Why us and where are our friends?" asked Jace, without stopping for a breath.

"You _really are_ in a hurry." said the man exasperatedly, massaging his temples with his gloved fingers. "Kids these days…. They don't fail to give me a headache. As for who I am, you can call me the Undertaker, a pretty cool name if you ask me."

"I beg to differ" said Simon, "You sound like a Mafia boss or something"

"You brat- started the Undertaker, only to be interrupted by Ginny this time, "But why do you need our blood"

"Quite an impatient bunch aren't you?" he asked

"To answer your questions, it is indeed important that I take your blood. After all you are the legends."

He let his sentence hang in the air as if waiting to create an impression. At length he added, "You all were mere kids when you took upon great evils and found it in yourselves to burden your shoulder with the safety of not only your family and friends but the whole world."

He paused for a moment and then resumed his explanation, "You are mere kids and your names are already bound to be recorded in history. Every child knows your names and for what? Just because of defeating a bad guy by pure luck. You don't _really_ have any talent. Just because you have powers, doesn't mean that you actually know anything. And I suffered from negligence all these year. It's not fair that without even doing anything, you gained fame. Nothing you ever do can be labelled as wrong. Me? I strived to make people notice me. I begged for their attention. And all I got was contempt."

The Undertaker's voice had risen to a bitter shout as he ended his explanation. When he realized that he had been shouting, he composed himself and continued,

"I was left behind by my fool-hardy parents, who didn't even pretend to care for me. No one was there who would look after me and even the orphanage I was allowed to stay at till the age of five, kicked me out. You want to know why?"

When he received no reply from them he snickered and said, "Because no one was there to pay for me! That was the reason they kicked a helpless five year old out. And that was the day I pledged to myself that I'll gain power, immense power, myself one day, and the day I do, the whole world will tremble at my feet."

His raspy voice erupted into a stream of maniacal laughter and all of them flinched.

"Now to get to some serious business" he said, composing himself, "You give me blood and I give you back your beloved friends"

"We won't do anything until we see our friends" said Annabeth

"And may I remind you, you haven't told us what you need our blood for" said Hermione, who had been quiet for quite long time.

"Very well, I see you can be satisfied only with full answers." the undertaker said. "I need your blood to resurrect my master. Only the blood of the most powerful can be used to resurrect him. He once saved me from the cruel world. He saw that I was angry and he took me under his care. I was saved from humans. My master rescued me and therefore I am indebted to him. If I fulfill his wish, he will grant me immortality. And then think of the power that I will bear. People will shudder at the mere sound of my name." the Undertaker was, for a moment, lost in his dreams.

"You're crazy." Isabelle said. "You're a mad man and I'm not giving my blood for the entire world."

"Very well. I see I have no other option." He said. "Bring them in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Just a matter of a couple of a chapters now... A very big thank you to Saranya M, Demigod2004 and Ciel for reviewing and all the people who followed or favorited our story. To answer Demigod2004's question, the other fandom's name is The Mortal Instruments. Please read it. And we're glad you took an interest to our story.**

Three wolves emerged into their sight. When they saw what the wolves were carrying, they all had to stifle their screams. Jason let out a small, shocked gasp and then shut his eyes and took deep, long breaths. For the first time, a visible hard glint could be seen in Leo's eyes. His palms were curled into fists and his muscles were taut with tension. Jace looked as if he was about to race towards the wolves and beat the living hell out of them, and he might have even done it, had not Clary put a restraining arm around him. Ginny looked stormy, her pretty face transformed into a fighter's and Harry's face was blanched. Everyone was at the peak of their self -control.

The wolves were carrying the hostages but something was just not right. Their bodies were limp in the wolves' arms and their heads were bobbing up and down with every motion of the wolves, as if they had no control over themselves. The first wolf was carrying Piper. Her brown lustrous hair had turned grimy and dull and her camp-half blood T-shirt was matted with layers of dirt. She didn't look like Piper at all. There was a cut across her face. Her vivacious nature and her sparkly face was now just a memory of the past. Jason whimpered softly and again closed his eyes.

The next wolf carried Neville. His eyes, like Piper's, were closed and his face was screwed up a bit. There were a few scars on his face and the lower part of his trousers was torn. Harry bit his lower lip and looked away.

The third and last wolf carried Alec and at this point, Clary had to put both her arms around Jace to restrain him from rushing towards the wolf. Alec had several more cuts and wounds on his face and arms than Neville. The inky runes, mapped on his skin were fading fast. There were only a few left. He probably didn't apply them for a long time. They didn't even know if he had a stele.

"Let go of them" said Harry, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it isn't as easy as that, boy" snickered the Undertaker, "You give me your blood and I give you back your precious little friends."

They hadn't found the time to plan for anything but when the time came, everybody knew what to do. It was if their brains were wired the same way and relayed the same message- "DON'T GIVE BLOOD. RESCUE FRIENDS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

Everybody knew what to do exactly. It barely took a split second for them to separate into two groups. The first group charged on towards the horde of monsters coming towards them in a menacing pace while the second group- consisting of Jace, Jason and Ginny- hurried to free the hostages, although there was a slight disagreement between Isabelle and Jace.

"I'll go." Isabelle said. "He's my brother. I have to save him." She said fiercely.

"NO! He was my duty. I left him…..so I have to make it right. I'm going." And with that Jace raced after Ginny and Jason.

"It's fruitless" said the Undertaker, "Just a few kids against my army of monsters! You will easily be overpowered"

It was actually true. There were hundreds of monsters and only 12 of them. Dementors, giants, trolls, demons, werewolves, vampires- the whole deal. They were all exhausted from walking and the previous battle had worn them out. It was near to impossible for them to defeat a whole army of these hideous creatures.

Isabelle, her whip drawn, slashed viciously at the demons who dared to come across her path, but it was clearly evident that she was nearing her limit. Clary, refusing to acknowledge the sprain in her ankle, tried to take on three low-class demons at once, but even this task seemed difficult to her but fortunately, Simon was there to help her. He was doing all he could to protect Clary, slashing and stabbing at the demons with his glowing seraph blade. Leo helped as much as he could, but since his training was not so good, he couldn't help much.

Harry, Hermione and Ron fought in a small circle. Hermione called out instructions to the both of them and they fired the spells, hitting the weak spots as predicted by Hermione. Percy and Annabeth fought with their backs facing each other's, it seemed they were intent on protecting the other's back. Percy thrust and rolled and ducked as the never-ending stream of monsters continued to attack them, but with each growing moment Percy's movements were slowing down and it was obvious that he couldn't carry on any longer. And it was also a disadvantage that there was not even a drop of water around. Annabeth's determination never faded but seeing Percy droop made her heart give a worried leap.

It wasn't possible. They were being overpowered.

Percy stole a glance at the others and what met his sight wasn't satisfying at all. He couldn't blame them. He was tired as hell too.

The other group too wasn't doing a great job either. The ones protecting the hostages were werewolves, vampires and dementors. As Jace and the others progressed towards the hostages, they could feel the cold of the Dementors seeping into their bones. Jace cast despairing eyes at Alec. This was how they would die. This was how hewould _let_ Alec die. Just as all hope was slipping away, Jace suddenly saw a white, shimmering horse dispel the dementors. Ginny stood with her wand out, face screwed with concentration.

"Thanks, Ginny" said Jace hoarsely. "We definitely needed it." Though what he meant to say was 'I needed it.'

She flashed a quick smile at Jace as she cast the bat-boogey hex on a vampire. Jason charged on towards the hostages, stabbing every vampire and werewolf who came across his way, but even as he was making his way, he felt as if the werewolves and the vampires were stronger than before. Or was it his own tiredness? He didn't have the time to think as Jace shouted out, "Look out!" But it was too late. The vampires teeth sunk into the tender skin of his neck. Jason screamed in pain. He felt woozy. His vision blurred. He felt as if his surrounding slowed down and time ticked away at its own leisure. "One hour's passed" he thought, but the vampire still kept sucking his blood. He felt his pressure lowering. Suddenly the vampire's teeth drew back.

"Look at me Jason."

It was Jace. He had stabbed the vampire and was now examining the puncture marks.

"He didn't drink enough blood thank god." Jace was saying but all Jason cared about was Piper.

"I….have to…go." He croaked out.

"No. You're weak." And that was all Jace said as he got Jason to his feet and supported him, Jason leaning heavily on him.

"How many Downworlders does this guy have? It's like the whole Underworld is his." Jace thought. "How does he even have them?"

He looked at the others. Every single one of them was struggling. He wanted to save Alec. He really did. But that would cost lives. He hated being called a coward but this wasn't cowardice, this was reaching the limit of your power. Maybe if they acceded to the Undertaker's request, they could save their friends. He did what he thought was best.

"WE SURRENDER." He shouted out loudly. And that was that. Everyone became still.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hey there! Its potterhead90 today. As you know, last few a/n were done by Potterlove. We thank you Matt for reviewing our story, but let me ask you, do you really think that when the most powerful of our heroes, the legends basically, fight together, they can be defeated this easily? Well, we don't think so! We really really hope that you people are liking our story. It seriously does mean the world to us! Now let's get on with... Chapter 13! (Whew... It's 13 already!)**

"WE SURRENDER!" boomed out Jace's voice as he put his hands up and started walking towards the Undertaker.

"Jace, what?" spluttered Percy, "You mean you're giving up?!"

"Jace, what are you doing?" Harry shouted. "I didn't think you of all people would give up so easily!"

Jace walked past all of them. He looked straight ahead, neither looking at the ground nor at anyone. His posture was defiant and stubborn. There was no arguing with him.

"Are you out of your mind?" shouted Jason. The two puncture marks on his neck were vivid and a blotchy red. He winced at the pain it caused him to scream out. "Do you even know what you're doing? You're giving up to this scum? Isn't it your job to protect the world from the demons? Why are you giving up? What about Alec and Piper and Neville? What about everything we did? Everything we went through?"

Jace turned around at Jason's word. "TELL ME THEN WHAT ELSE WE CAN DO?" All the emotions he held came flowing out. All those days of feeling nothing but immense guilt. All those sleepless nights. His hands were shaking and his voice was a timbre high. "What other option do we have left? We're injured, we're sick, we're tired. Don't you think I wanna fight as badly as you? Can't you see that it's killing me? Killing all of us? We've been totally overpowered! And-and Alec is my parabatai, if something happened to him, it would be my entire fault!"

"But- started Ginny, only to be interrupted by Jace.

"So you have another plan? Go on, tell me!"

"No..." whispered Ginny, her voice barely audible.

Clary had been quiet all through the commotion that was going on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to believe it. Jace, her Jace who would cross mountains, jump over cliffs, drown in oceans, walk on hot charcoal to save his loved ones…was giving up. He looked at her and willed her to understand. She saw how tired he was. Loose tendrils of blond hair were tucked behind his ear and his face was smeared with sweat from all the exertion. She saw the look in his eyes. Despair and hate and a kaleidoscope of other broken emotions. She looked back at him. A bright green stare meeting the blazing golden. She understood. It was the only choice they had. It wasn't as if the others didn't understand the situation, it was just that they were too stubborn to accept it. They had all borne the burden of saving not only their loved ones but the world itself, and after all they had done, giving up wasn't really an option for them.

"Enough of this chit-chat. We've wasted enough time as it is." said the Undertaker, looking pretty amused at what some people may call 'teenage drama'.

Clary felt a burning hatred towards him. A fire of pure rage, and then it died down as soon as it had come. What was the point? Can you ever reason with villains? Can you ever make them hear your side of the story? They were, Clary decided, just not worth it.

\- - X- -

It was white. Pure white. The white that defined pureness to its finest. But heavens forbid what was inside was far from pure. Sunlight gleamed upon the tomb and Harry found his mind's eye remembering Dumbledore's tomb, and the day when half the wizarding world had gathered to show their respect for Albus Dumbledore. He closed his eyes. "You would know what to do Dumbledore. I'm just so…..tired." Harry thought, closing his eyes for a second. Ginny took his hand and Harry squeezed it. Eight years of his life he had spent in constant look-out for Voldemort. Now when he looked back at those years, he felt proud to say that even under those conditions he had never behaved like a coward, but today... There wasn't really an alternative, and even though his mind disagreed, deep down in his heart he knew.

The Undertaker had taken them through the maze into a clear space, fenced with trees and shrubs and in the middle there lay a magnificent white, marble tomb.

"Why do you need our blood again?" asked Simon now, screwing up his eyes to avoid the early sun rays that were falling directly on them.

"Children have become so dumb these days." sighed the Undertaker. "But I might as well answer all the stupid questions you all have to ask me." He said with a slight nod of his head. "I'm going to resurrect my master with your blood. All of yours."

"So why didn't you just directly bring us here? What was with all that memory loss and finding each other stuff?" asked Annabeth

"My my! So curious." The Undertaker exclaimed.

"I thought you said you would answer all of our questions." Annabeth said coldly.

"Very well." The undertaker said with a casual flick of his hand. "Unity. That's what we strived for. If we took your blood individually, it would not have as much as a great effect as it would if you were united. In order to do that, we needed to erase your memories of how you got here, make you trust one another, make you believe in each other. Now there is an invisible force connecting you all. The legends from different worlds. How powerful my master will become when I give him your blood. How grateful he will be." the crazy look was back again in his eyes. "He shall grant my faithfulness with such power."

They looked at him aghast.

"So the attack on us …. We were meant to kill them?" asked Hermione, her face an ashy white.

"Why of course! How else were we supposed to know whether your bond hand an actual meaning to it? Your unity was radiating from the way you fought."

"And the creatures who attacked us knew nothing of it? They didn't know that they were going on a suicide mission?"

"No. We had to lie to convince them. Use your brains for god's sake!"

Hermione's hands were trembling with indignation.

"You had no right to do that!"

"Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for creatures who would kill you anyhow."

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Why does your master need to be resurrected anyway? If he's so powerful how did he lose his body in the first place?" Ron snarled.

"It was an event that my master refuses to speak of and you kids are in no place to ask me such questions." replied the Undertaker.

"I still don't think the Downworlders, demons and monsters would have agreed so simply. What dirty trick did you play now? One of the vampires was talking about a better life or something. Tell us the truth" demanded Isabelle, a ferocious glint in her eyes.

"Okay, fine" said the Undertaker. He sounded exasperated. Exasperated, that they were asking so many questions. He didn't want to delay even a moment for his master's resurrection.

"We made a magical pact with them. The creatures you're all seeing here…. are dead."

"Wha-" began Simon

"My master was powerful back then. But he wanted more power-invincibility. He wanted your blood to become more powerful than any other man on this planet. There was some dark magic involved of which I do not have proper knowledge about. I only know that his body was exchanged for raising the monsters from Tartarus and the Downworlders from hell. It was easy to get the Dementors. We bribed all of them and gave them a better life to live for. Better food, proper payment. But the price for all of this was my master's body, but he doesn't mind that, seeing it was his objective to resurrect himself with your blood in the first place. He wanted an army. He got one. He wants a more powerful body and soul. And I will give him that soon."

There was a horrified silence. The Undertaker's word seemed to hang in in the air. It was true it was their job to protect the world from the demons and monsters but what about the Downworlders? Not all of them were bad. Simon had been a Downworlder, Luke was a Downworlder, Magnus was a Downworlder and there were countless people from the Down world that Clary knew of and cared about.

"Now that I've satisfied all your stupid questions, may I start the ceremony?"

"One question left." said Isabelle. "What happens to us after this is over? Will we go back to our normal lives?

The Undertakers eyes twinkled dangerously. "That is for the master to decide."

And then it began. They all stood in a line, waiting for their turn. Jace was at the head. His head was downcast and he held out his scarred, pale arm. The Undertaker thrust a small pocket knife into his skin and Jace's whole body became rigid with tension.

The Undertaker took out the knife and smeared the scarlet pigment on the tomb.

"Next."

They went one by one. All of them giving their blood and moving on. Everything was going as smoothly as it could go until it was Jason's turn. The Undertaker was just about to push the knife into his flesh when Jason struck him hard on the face, knocking him down. The Undertaker was shocked for a second but in a mere second he was up on his feet and whistling loudly. Immediately five pairs of wolves came and held all of them down, except Jason. The Undertaker gave him a wicked smile, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He struck Jason so hard that they could all hear a horrid 'crack'. Jason went down hard, his grimy blond hair falling on his eyes as he lay there, not having the strength to get up. The Undertaker kept on hitting him, with uncontrolled anger, Jason's eye sockets becoming blue and his jaw dripping crimson.

"STOP! Just please stop." Ginny cried, tears running down her face.

Jason lay still. Everyone was paper white. Clary and Hermione were silently crying and Leo's face was masked with fury.

"How...how dare you." he cried, his voice shaking with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU."

"Leo, NO!" cried Annabeth. "We'll never get Piper back if this continues."

"Release them." The Undertaker ordered the wolves. His knuckles had turned red and gashed.

They all rushed towards Jason. "He's still breathing, but at this rate, he'll lose way too much blood. We need to bandage him up." Jace said after examining him.

They were going to pick him up when the Undertaker said "Wait." He took some of the dripping blood falling from Jason's chin and smudged it on the tomb.

They all looked at him as if they wanted to tear out his limbs. And they did want to do that. Desperately. But there wasn't an option. Too much was at stake. It was hard for them, but seeing Jason, they knew that there wasn't much of a heart in the Undertaker. He would not stop, even if God himself came down and told him to do so.

Clary looked at the line. Only three were left. Seeing Jason being beaten up by the Undertaker was horryfing. She remembered how Jason looked so aggrieved when he struck the Undertaker and how he looked so resigned afterwards, when he was getting beaten to a pulp. She looked at the group now, who were tending to his wounds. Hermione was silently whispering spells and Leo had taken some tools from his belt to make a temporary tourniquet. Clary prayed for him silently in her mind.

Only one left at the line.

Isabelle had just given her arm, when Clary saw it again. The image came to her so suddenly that she almost doubled up, her head spinning. It flashed before her eyes. It was the same pattern of the angel wings connected by a bridge she had woken to when she had first come to the maze. With a jolt, she realized that it was a rune.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary stumbled a bit, the image of the rune painted over her eyes. She felt dizzy, her eyes not focusing on anything and bile rose up to her throat but she kept her balance, not letting anyone catch her in that state. No one should sense her weakness. Not now. But one look at Simon and she knew that he knew. He was staring at her, as if confused by what had exactly happened, nevertheless having a certain gleam in his eyes. She needed him for her plan to work.

'Simon' she thought as hard as she could. She knew that parabatai could communicate without words sometimes, if they really needed it. This had to work. Their souls were bonded, knit together. She had to make this work. Her darkest and deepest thoughts, her happiness, her pain, her sorrow were all open to Simon and she focused very hard as if trying to mentally expand their bond, as if to make them communicate like they had done with those faerie rings.

The Undertaker had pushed the blade into Isabelle's arm and was now drawing it away.

'Simon. A distraction. Now. Please.' she closed her eyes as if trying to print the message in Simon's mind. Please, we can't afford to fail now. She wasn't sure it would work but she needed to try at least. No way was she going to live with the regret of not trying it out. Clary opened her eyes and let her eyes meet Simon's warm brown ones.

She saw a glint in his eyes. He knew. She nodded her head. Maybe it wasn't actually a nod just a minute movement but she was sure Simon understood.

Suddenly Simon was jumping up and down and yelling so loudly that the evening air was, for a moment, vibrating with his shrills. Everyone as well as the Undertaker, who had almost jumped out of his skin, looked in his direction.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" Simon shouted and pointed towards the woods.

"What is it? Make way." The Undertaker said in an annoyed voice.

"IT'S HUGE AND BLACK….."

Clary didn't waste any more time to hear what was going to happen next. She moved towards the tomb in a flash. All the Shadownhunter training with Jace had paid off. She grabbed the stele in her hand, holding it so hard that its edges cut her hand and made them bleed. Red blood spilled on the grass but Clary didn't mind. She placed one hand on the cool tomb and started drawing, the rune coming naturally to her hands.

"Stop the girl!" shouted the Undertaker, when he realised what Clary was up to.

She didn't need to look back to know that a werewolf was running towards her. She didn't stop. She felt her power drain with every passing second.

'Just a few more strokes' she thought desperately as black spots danced before her eyes, her energy draining as if someone had clogged up a tub and now had let the water drain away. She felt her whole body trembling but her hand was steady. She could hear her name being screamed over and over. Jace and Simon, she thought. Just as she finished the rune her hands went limp, her body not able to take any more pressure, she collapsed on the grounds, a million of images passing through her eyes. Simon and her playing in the park when they were little, Valentine threatening to stab her, her first kiss with Jace in the greenhouse, Jocelyn and Luke's wedding and finally an image that stayed in her mind- those green eyes of her brother's. The brother which she had never gotten to know. The green eyes floated before her, piercing her soul.

' _I've never felt so light'._

She blacked out.

"Clary!" Jace shouted as he ran towards her, stabbing the werewolves and vampires blindly out of the way, his golden eyes scorching with rage and his hands shaking with fear.

He was halfway through when he heard Simon's scream.

"Simon!" shrieked Isabelle, just in time for him to fall into her arms.

"Clary" he managed to say, "Parabatai"

Isabelle paled as she glanced at Clary's unusually unmoving body.

The pain was blinding Simon. He felt as if his whole body was being twisted by an invisible force and the region where his parabatai rune was drawn felt as if it was being hit by a red hot poker. But greater than all the physical pain was his emotional pain. He felt his heart clenching.

'No' he thought, desperately 'Clary can't die. No it isn't possible. Clary's fine. She's just tired.' He tried to convince himself that Clary was fine but his body said otherwise. He glanced towards the tomb where Clary had drawn the rune. But nothing happened. The rune hadn't worked.

"Move!" the Undertaker shouted at the werewolves, "Out of my way!"

"NO! Don't you dare come near Clary!" shouted Jace, kneeling beside her. He was trembling all over and his eyes challenged everyone that would dare to stop him from being with Clary. He quickly reached to check Clary's pulse, even though he was terrified of knowing. He felt her pulse. Faint, very faint, but steady. Relief flooded him like never before.

"YOU SCUMS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAS THAT GIRL DRAWN ON MY BELOVED MASTERS TOMB? EXPLAIN!" screamed out, the Undertaker, the maniacal look back in his eyes.

Fury was radiating from the undertaker. He looked deranged with anger. Jace scooped up Clary in his arms and backed away near Jason and the others.

"All I needed was her blood." The Undertaker snarled. "And I will get it whether it involves killing all of you or not."

It was the cue for all the Downworlders and demons and monsters to attack. They all charged towards their small protective huddle.

Percy sprang into action. With all his strength, he summoned water from the nearest source. He closed his eyes and let his senses drown him. He wanted to _feel_ the power he knew he had. I am the son of Poseidon and I will not die. A tingling sensation seized his body and suddenly he felt energy flooding into him.

'If the worse comes to worst' thought Percy 'I can use the water in the Undertaker's body to choke him... But' He glanced at Annabeth, her knife in her hand, ready to prance into action if needed. He remembered. He remembered Annabeth. His Annabeth, scared, when he had willed the poison into Akhly's body. ' isn't an option. I can't do that again.'

He opened his sea green eyes which were blazing with intensity. Two things had changed while he had his eyes closed. One- A huge protective bubble of water was protecting them. Two- A boy with the exact shade of green eyes like him was standing beside him and had his wand pointed upwards.

"Can you hold the bubble for a few minutes longer?" Harry asked.

"Hell yeah." Percy said with a grin.

Harry went to work. " _Protego Maxima, Protego Totalum, Fianto Duri"_ he murmured. Hermione, Ginny and Ron joined him. Shots of bright sparks flew from their wands and collided with the huge water bubble. They kept on repeating the spell until the whole water bubble was shimmering with red and green strands and the air was sizzling with power. All the creatures that were going to attack stopped in their tracks.

"Wow" Leo said with wonder. It was so beautiful to see demigod power and magic to clash in such a wondrous way.

"That's not all." Isabelle said. She picked up the stele which Clary had been using and started etching runes on the ground. Runes for protection. If demigods and wizards can work together, so can Shadowhunters. Together, they were invincible.

"You fools!" shouted the Undertaker. Everybody turned towards him and to their surprise he was laughing.

"That's what is wrong with you. So engrossed in your own magic that you don't even notice the simple things" Having said that he leaped to where Clary had drawn the rune.

Six perplexed pair of eyes followed the Undertaker, when realisation dawned upon them. Clary's blood. It had dripped on the grass and the Undertaker was going to use it.

"NO!" shouted Harry as he tried to come out of the water bubble but the next thing he knew was he saw a blinding flash and a loud 'BOOM' filled the air.

It was so sonorous that they all clasped their hands over their ears. A heavenly, angelic white light covered the panorama.

"What's happening?" shouted Percy, shielding his eyes from the dazzling light.

"OH BY THE ANGEL!" Isabelle cried.

"OH THE GODS! I'M IN HEAVEN!" Leo shouted.

"It's the rune!" screamed back Hermione. "It's coming from the rune"

A horrifying, blood-curdling scream made them all silent. The scream seemed to come from the deepest part of the throat and was wrenching its way out into the open air. It was a deadly scream that made them all shudder. It was the Undertaker.


	15. Chapter 15

A deadly hush fell over the maze for the coming couple of hours. The few birds that were flying in the sky looked down at the maze to see only a canopy of dark, mysterious trees, and bright fruits hanging from them, sparkling like jewels in the sun's light.

The silence was unnatural- like the place had died, almost as if there was no life anymore.

A crow swept down into the maze and perched on a tree, looking with curious eyes at the jungle. It hopped about, looking for food and cawed from time to time. A few minutes later, it jumped into a clear space. In the eerie silence, the unexceptionally loud caw scared away the other birds, who were there in search for food.

With a rush of flustered feather, the crow soared back into the sky, not daring to look back- he didn't want to see the bodies an instant longer.

-x-

There was a girl with red curls hanging on her temple, her fingers laced with a boy's. The boy had blond hair and his arms and face were cut and scratched. He had a worried expression on his face and his face was tilted towards the girl's…as if he had been meaning to say something.

A boy with soft brown hair, which gleamed in the light, lay collapsed in the ground and in his arms was a girl with striking long, black hair. Her eyes were tightly shut and she clung onto the boy's shirt, her hands fisting the material.

Two boys with the same unruly black hair and slender figure lay on the grass, not very far apart from each other. The boy with the scar had his glasses askew and his fingers lightly touched another girl's who had flaming red hair, looking like blood against her lily white skin. The other black-haired boy had his forehead touching with a girl's with blond hair. Her hair had shaken free of its band and it spread around her like a golden halo. One hand was curled by her side and the other held a dagger loosely in it.

A boy with red hair and a girl with bushy waves had their wands out and their hands were clasped together while the remaining two boys were spread amongst the moss in an ungainly way.

A white tomb lay there and beside it a decomposed body…crumbling and lost. The smell of battle, sweat, adrenaline and blood filled the air. Nobody moved. Everything was still.

Except….if you looked closely…..the pulses in their wrist were throbbing. Faint. Very faint.

 **Author's note: Thank you Guest, Sumo, Saranya M, B00ks AreMyEverything, just a fangirl and HUFFLEPUFFER for reviewing. Also thank you to all the ones who added our story to their alert or favourite team. We really are grateful to you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey there! It's potterhead90! So... it's the last chapter finally... Chapter 16 it is... It was a wild ride of 16 chapters and a very very big thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited (is that even a word?) or followed our story. You people were everything that meant to us when we were writing The Legends. Thank you to Sumo, FieryGirl101, Saranya M, Matt, IcyFox17 and Guest for reviewing. A special thanks to Sumo, SaranyaM and Luna for sticking through thick and thin with us. They are actually our school friends who followed our story. They were the exact moral support we needed. I am never going to forget the various threats we used to get (still get) from them when we said we might kill a character. And I am forever going to miss Sumo's constant nagging for the next chapter. And finally, I would like to thank the most important person without whom this story would never have happened or even if I had written it, it would have been very different indeed and not half as good as this is. Yes, it is you, Potterlove. You were the reason my account ever saw such a great story! You were amazing! I can't even explain how much I am grateful to you. I am never going to forget how excited we used to get when we discussed the new chapters, how very happy we used to get when someone reviewed or followed or favourited our story, how secretive we were when our friends wanted to know what happened next and millions of other things! It was great writing this story and the best of it all? When all the puzzle pieces fit perfectly together, when it all made sense! I have been babbling on forever now, its Potterlove's chance now.**

 **HI GUYS! This is Potterlove and I'm literally hyperventilating right now because this is the last chapter and I'm feeling so excited, sad and happy at the same time. I would have never ever thought in a million years that I would actually get to write and complete a story…in fact at the beginning of this story I told potterhead90 that I didn't want to continue anymore because we hardly got any reviews or follows. But potterhead90 was so supportive and encouraging. We told ourselves that if people didn't like it then it didn't matter because this was for** _ **us.**_ **It was our favourite fandoms coming together. It was something we had planned since forever. Seeing this come to reality was so cool and I'm so sad that this story is gonna end. (We're gonna cry any minute). Thank you potterhead90 for letting me use your account. I now have my own account here by the name Potterlove2002. A great big thank you to those who followed, favorited or reviewed this story. And a special thanks to our school friends who treated this like an actual story and treated us like authors. I love you guys and we hope you liked this story. :)**

"You sure you don't wanna come?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "Nah. But you go ahead mate. I'm sure McGonagall would love to see her favourite student alone." Ron winked and Harry laughed and asked Hermione whether she wanted to come along. Her nose was buried in a book and at Harry's question she peered over it, a puzzled look on her face. Her eyebrows were crossed as if she was screwing up her attention and trying to remember something.

"Er-my- nee answer Arry." Ron said while stuffing muffins in his mouth.

"No….you go Harry….I was just wondering…..do you both feel as if somethings missing?" She asked.

"Missing?" Harry asked.

"Yes….As if something big happened and we…never mind." Hermione shook her head and started reading again.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. But there was affection in it and laughing once more, Harry left for Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had personally asked Harry to come and meet her in the Headmistress's office in Hogwarts whenever he was free and today seemed like the perfect time. Ginny had gone shopping with her Mum (it was the Easter holidays) and Ron and Hermione were relaxing in the Burrow. Harry still had to find a place for himself, now that he wasn't going to Hogwarts anymore, but Ron had told him that he could stay at his place as long as he wanted. He wondered why the Headmistress had called him. Something related to the War he guessed. Well, on the bright side, he would get to see Hogwarts again.

\- -x- -

Harry was standing in Professor McGonagall's office. It was how he had remembered it when Dumbledore had been headmaster. The pensieve stood in the corner and Fawkes was perched on a table. The big desk, the chair, the majesty of the place- everything sparked memories in Harry. Professor McGonagall had some business to attend and had told Harry to wait in her office. He walked around the big room, pausing only to touch some of the antique things present there. He looked at the portraits of the previous headmasters. Phineaus Nigellus, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and saw a pair of twinkling blue eyes staring at him. He still had an air about him as if he had done something mischievous. Winking at Harry, he left his portrait. Harry looked down at the name written in gold below. 'Albus Perc…'

Harry's green eyes flew wide open.

"Perc."

\- - - - - X- - - - - - -

There was a boy standing there. And a girl. They were saying something. Percy could see their mouths moving but he couldn't hear anything. Percy felt as if they wanted to reach to him but couldn't and however much he wanted to know who they were, he couldn't remember. It seemed familiar. So very familiar.

'Is it me and Rachel?' he pondered, really curious by now.

'No' thought Percy, answering his own question, 'There's something- different about them.

Rachel doesn't wear black...'

It was like being in coma. Every bit of memory felt fuzzy and blurry, but he knew that they were there. It wasn't like the time Hera had wiped his memories, this time there was something blocking it.

They had started walking towards him. He put one foot forward and then another and then he started running. He wanted to know. He hated this feeling of not knowing anything, when he should know it. He had been in this situation enough to hate it.

Percy kept on running. He stretched out his arms as if to reach for them. He was reaching nearer and nearer and was just about to grab them when the boy turned his head.

Percy jolted awake, panting. His heart was racing, his eyes shining.

All he could think about were those green eyes.

\- - - - - -X- - - - - - -

Clary had missed her art. She hadn't found much time for it lately. After all, you wouldn't too if your life was a total mess and after the war there hadn't been much time for relaxation. She didn't know why but she felt as if something was blank. Sometimes she felt she remembered a thing but then as soon as she wanted to acknowledge it, it was oblivion again. But she knew that there was something. She just needed to cross the dark abyss of that oblivion and reach the other side which held all the answers.

She felt tired, down to her bones, as if all her power had been seeped away. They were in Idris. She and Jace. They had come to Idris for a Council Meeting that they were asked to be a part of. The grandeur of the mansions in Idris never failed to amaze her. She was drawn to Idris like every other Shadowhunter was. It was their true home, the place which had seen war many times but still survived and homed the surviving Shadowhunters.

She was sketching the Herondale Manor, but her mind was not in it.

'I can't draw like this' Clary sighed, putting down her things. Leaning back on the grass, she stared at the clouds with nothing better to do. She had loved to watch the clouds pass from Luke's farm, with Simon, when they were young. She tried imagining the clouds in various shapes.

'That one can be Chairman Meow' she thought, grinning to herself. 'And that one...'

'It looks like an angel's wings' she frowned, trying to figure it out, 'Is it connected by a thin line or is it rather a bridge...'

A sharp pain flashed through her mind. Images pouring down all over her. It was like someone had built up a dam to avoid her own memories reaching her. But now the dam had broken completely and memories rushed down. She remembered. She remembered them. She remembered it all.

-x-

EPILOUGE:

"But why would they clear our memories again? Who did it this time? How on earth did we get back? asked Annabeth, firing questions to no one in particular.

She shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense."

She, Jason, Piper and Leo were in Percy's house. They had rushed immediately to his place when they heard Percy's tale. The memories had come rushing back to them.

Leo sighed. "I wanna see them once again. Something probably happened with that rune. I don't remember a thing after that."

Jason nodded. "What do we do?"

Percy was slouched on a chair. He felt unnaturally melancholy. He missed them. He could feel the bond that united them. They were just…meant to be. All of them. His heart yearned to see the just one more time.

"We just wait I guess."

"Shouldn't we try to find them? Go and see where they-" the noise of the doorbell cut off Annabeth.

Who could it be at this time? Percy thought as he head downstairs to see who had come.

He opened the door.

Percy had probably taken a step backwards and tripped and fell because he could hear Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper thundering down the stairs. But he couldn't recall clearly. Not now because they were all there standing in front of him. He didn't know how or why.…but they just were. His mouth was parched and now, he could feel Annabeth standing beside him, mouth slack with shock.

Nothing came out of his lips. No words were there when he needed them the most. He scanned all the faces. Memories becoming more stark and clear. They were all grinning at his confusion.

And then Percy saw him, a goofy smile plastered on his face, looking down at him.

The boy with those same green eyes.


End file.
